Buns in the Oven Discontinued
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Yuugi and Yami get a few unexpected surprises. They will have to make adjustments to their lives. Follow them through pregnancy and parenthood. Male Pregnancy. Please read and review. Puzzleshipping.
1. Two Scoops With Pickles

Title: Buns in the Oven

Main Pairing: Yuugi/Yami

Other Pairings: Seto/Jou, and Mai/Anzu

Rating: M for Male Pairings, and Future Content (I'll put a warning with each chapter).

Summary: Yuugi and Yami get a couple unexpected surprises. They will have to make adjustments to their lives. Male Pregnacy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters.

Enjoy! Please Read and Review

* * *

After dinner it was always time for dessert. It was always a together project, just as everything else had become for them. 

"Yami, pass me the chocolate ice cream please." Yuugi smiled, and Yami handed him the carton. Yuugi placed two scoops in each bowl.

Yami closed the freezer door, and opened the refrigerator. He lingered for a moment, and grabbed a jar of pickles. "Want these on the side." Yami didn't know why he wanted them, or the fact that Yuugi wanted them as well.

Yuugi took the jar from Yami with a smile, strange didn't occur to him yet. He took out a cutting board and a knife. Taking a pickle out of the jar, he cut it into slices. He placed them next to the two scoops of chocolate ice cream. He handed both the carton and jar to Yami who put it up. Yuugi grabbed spoons, and took their bowls to the table.

Half way through dessert when they heard the doorbell. "Wonder who it could be…" Yami dressed in cotton pajama bottoms got up, and answered the door.

Mai smiled to Yami. "Anzu's got a wild hair to bake some brownies to take to her class tomorrow, but we're short an egg. Got one we can borrow?" They lived across the street, so it was common for them to see each other, even frequent if you counted all the things they borrowed from each other.

Yami chuckled, and motioned for her to follow. She closed the door behind her. "Yes, I'll get you one."

"Evening, Mai." Yuugi who also was in cotton pajama bottoms smiled dipping the pickle absent-mindedly into his chocolate ice cream.

Mai gave a squeamish look as her eyes swept form Yuugi's odd choice of food, to see that Yami was eating the same thing. "You two want me to bring you a couple squares when they are done baking." She paused. "They would taste a lot better than ice cream and pickles."

Yami held out the egg to Mai. "A couple squares of brownie sounds nice. And, is something wrong with ice cream and pickles." He was walking her back to the door with a smile.

"Alright then. No, I suppose ice cream and pickles isn't a bad thing if you were pregnant… Thank You." Mai lifted a hand to say bye to them, and set off across the street.

Yami closed the door, and returned to his dessert. "Let's ignore her last comment." They both nodded to each other.

* * *

A month later after a nasty cause of dry heaving, that persisted to happen every morning Yuugi looked in the fridge. Craving some pickles he gave a long sigh, the pickle jar was empty. "Yami, I'm going to the store to pick up some pickles." He slammed the door shut in disappointment. 

"Alright then, I'll go with you?" Yami smiled, looking over his shoulder to Yuugi. They always made trips together.

"Let's make a trip out of it because we are also out of bread, milk, eggs, and…" Yuugi paused looking into the freezer.

"Chocolate ice cream." Yami smirked. "I checked earlier." They both had a laugh.

At the grocery store they picked up bread, milk, eggs, chocolate ice cream, orange juice, lubricant, and after some debate between them a two a pack of pregnancy tests.

Yuugi was unpacking the brown paper sack and putting the food items in the respective spots. He handed Yami the lubricant, and the pregnancy tests.

* * *

"I know we wanted to ignore Mai, but something isn't right between us. I know we are men and it isn't suppose to happen, but there have been those other rare cases." Yami smiled, and took the lubricant leaving the pregnancy test on the table. "We both get moody over an empty pickle jar or carton of ice cream, not to mention our drying heaving (same time every day)." 

Yuugi sighed, but returned the smile. "Don't forget that five extra pounds we gained a piece. If it is the connection we share that allows us to have the others cravings and sickness then why are we both gaining weight?"

"Blame the extra ice cream. And, if it isn't pregnancy Yuugi then we are going to go sign up for a fitness program." Yami sighed. "I'd like to be able to fit in my leathers comfortably for the final duel if I make it that far in the tournament."

Yuugi bit his lip not to laugh. "You'll do fine in the tournament against them, it is me you have to worry about." He grinned picturing Yami in his leather dueling out fit. He put the thought on pause and opened the box, and was reading the instructions. "Do these even work on men? I mean it says for woman, and it even has a diagram."

Yuugi got up and got two plastic cups. Having already read the instructions he handed them to Yami, along with a cup and a test. "I love you, but I'd prefer to piss in a cup by myself." He was walking down the hall to the bathroom with his own cup and test. "If you're wondering why I find this is embarrassing."

Yami looked at the three objects in his hand, and sighed as he watched Yuugi slip into the bathroom. "When your done just bring it back to the kitchen and we'll swap sticks, and find out together."

"Alright." Yuugi called out. After several moments, he went to the spare.

* * *

Yuugi washed his hands, and returned the kitchen with his stick. Yami was already there and waiting. "Sorry, I cannot piss on command." Yuugi gave a nervous laugh. "Promise I didn't look." He handed his to Yami. 

Yami made the exchange. "It's alright. And, I haven't looked either."

They took a deep breath. Maybe it was the fact of being scared what might turn up that they looked into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Finally breaking the eye contact they looked down.

"Yami, yours has two pink lines." Yuugi felt a moment of relief.

"Yuugi, yours has two pink lines." Yami felt a moment of relief.

Then it hit them, and they both fainted just as someone rang the doorbell. Mai, who was coming over to borrow a cup of sugar, heard the sound of someone hitting the floor. Normally she'd of waited or left, but considering the sound she tried the handle. It was unlocked; she opened the door and saw Yuugi and Yami on the floor. She rushed over to them, nudging them both.

Groaning, they both opened their eyes at the same time as they felt Mai nudging them. "Was coming over for a cup of sugar, when I heard you guys hit the floor. Hope you don't mind me just barging in."

Yami shook his head, stick still in hand. "Not at all Mai, you know your welcome over any time." He sat up, and then helped Yuugi sit up who was also still had a tight hold on the stick.

"Do me a favor Mai." Yuugi was recapping the moment before they hit the floor. He then took the stick from Yami, he handed them to Mai. "Tell me what you see." Yami was apparently thinking the same thing, as he had a half grin on his face.

Mai had an odd feeling because she was just handed two pregnancy tests by two men. She nodded, and smiled when she saw what was on them. "Alright then. I see two pink lines apiece. So who's the lucky guy?" They pointed to each other. "Good reason for fainting." She chuckled. "Let me call Anzu, and we can take a trip to the doctors."


	2. Positively Pregnant

_((No warnings needed. Please read and review. Thank You so much for your support on this Fic. It pleases me to know that you are enjoying it. This chapter itself is just the mandatory drone with some humor, but don't fret there is better to come. For those of you wondering Mai and Anzu won't really have any contact other than holding hands or mild kissing. I just wanted to do a different type of pairing for those two.))_

* * *

Yuugi and Yami stared at the clock. What was only 10 minutes seemed endless. Anzu and Mai sat across from them, their legs crossed at the ankles. They could feel the tension Yuugi and Yami were sharing. A door opened breaking the tension. "Alright, who's the pregnant one?" The nurse smiled sweetly as she looked at the girls. She obviously hadn't looked at the sheet. 

Mai looked at the nurse, and smiled before pointing to Yuugi and Yami who had nervous expressions. The nurse smiled. "Alright then, right this way." They both stood up, and followed the nurse.

"We'll be right here when you get through." Anzu called out while Mai squeezed her hand.

The nurse sat them both on the table took temperatures, blood pleasure, and a few other things before handing them each a cup and asking for a sample. She exited the room, and the two looked at each other. "You first Yuugi." Yami nudged him off the table with a smile. It was the first smile he'd given since they arrived.

Yuugi smiled lightly back at Yami, before heading to the bathroom. When he was finished he put it in the slot, and exited. Yami then entered and did the same. They sat back on the table, and leaned on one another. Only when the door opened did they sit up.

"My name is Amy, sorry for your extended wait. We get at least one new male pregnancy every four months, and at least two false alarms every month. For this reason, and also to ensure it is an accurate result we like to do the more complex test." She smiled, pausing a moment. "Both tests are positive."

Yuugi and Yami didn't say anything as shock over took them; however, they managed not to faint. The doctor finally spoke up after 5 minutes of silence. "Well then lets get to the fun part."

Yami gave her a quizzical look. "And that would be?"

"Trying to pin point your conception date, so we can figure out a possible due date." Amy picked up a pen from the desk, clipboard already in her hands. She then pulled up a chair crossing her legs at the ankles.

"You seem more excited than us about this ordeal?" Yuugi shifted.

Amy chuckled. "It isn't every day we get a case like this. And in any case every pregnancy is a miracle, and should be celebrated." She paused. "I am sure that once the shock wears off you two shall be two happy parents and your others just as excited."

Yami looked over to Yuugi. "You want to correct her, or shall I?"

Yuugi was holding back his laugher. "You can."

Yami looked to Amy, and tried to return her smile. "We are not twins, we are lovers. If you are wondering birth location as to make sure of this I am from Egypt, and he is from Japan."

Yuugi opened the mind link. _We'll skip the part that we shared a body for several years._

_We'll also skip the part that I was a 3000-year-old Pharaoh._ Yami closed the link.

Yuugi could no longer hold onto his laughter that came out as a fit of giggles. Yami was chuckling.

Amy was blushing as she made a note of this. "I am so very sorry for assuming such a thing. We did have a pair of twins just last year." She was happy to see that their faces were at least less serious than before. "That explains your grim expressions then. Bit of a shock I suppose to both end up pregnant at the same time."

Yuugi and Yami both nodded and saying in unison. "Exactly."

Amy shifted a bit, and smiled. "Alright then, back to the task at hand. Last day you had sex. If it was yesterday then the time before that."

Yuugi was four shades of red. Yami took Yuugi's hand and smiled. "At least five days a week." Yami was now a little pink, but remained confident in expression.

Amy made a couple notes, and nodded. "Nothing wrong with a healthy sex life. And, unless something happens that permits it then you can continue it." She paused. "Although, if it is more than once a day I would slow it down a bit."

Yuugi and Yami nodded, and she looked them in the eyes. "Cravings and mood swings? If so how long?"

"Yes to both. Two months." Yuugi answered it this time, and even answered another before she could ask it. "We get nausea and dry heaves in the morning, and evening." He squeezed Yami's hand and smiled.

Making a couple more scribbles, she watched the two curiously. "Bathroom breaks? Weight Gain"

"You make us sound like a pair of Kindergarteners when you put it that way." Yami paused. "About every two hours, and as for weight gain about 10 pounds a piece. We thought it was just the extra scoops of ice cream." Yami let out a hiss as he thought about his leathers.

Amy smiled, flipping the page over, she scribbled out a few more things. "Anything else?" They shook their heads. "In most cases symptoms don't show till the second month. With that, we'll say you conceived in November, which makes you three months along. That makes you due in August." She paused, writing down those last few statements. "Another two months and we shall do a sonogram and have a more defined date."

Amy got up from her chair, and sat the clipboard and pen on the desk. "Yami take a seat in the chair, and Yuugi I want you to lie flat on your back. Please undo your pants, and pull up your shirt."

Yami got up, and sat back down. This reminded him of the game musical chairs. Yuugi blushing four shades of red undid his pants and pulled up his shirt. He lay on his back, feeling discomfort he'd wished he were on his side. She got the Doppler instrument ready, and then got him hooked up to it. She pointed out his heart beat, and then the babies. "Very healthy sounding baby." She smiled as she watched the two have wide grins.

"You can sit up and button your pants. Please take a seat afterwards. Yami I want you to the same. Unbutton your pants, and lay down." While they swapped positions, Amy was taking notes so she didn't forget something. Once she was finished and Yami, who wasn't as red as Yuugi, was comfortable and ready she got him hooked up the Doppler instrument.

Amy lingered a moment, her expression not as pleased as it was with Yuugi's. Yami was trying to hold calm in his voice. "What is the mater?"

"We have yours, the babies, but it is a bit irregular." Amy paused, taking a few notes. She did have an idea of what it was, but she didn't want to cause them stress. Yami felt panic take him over, although it was Yuugi who had the expression. Seeing this she quickly added. "Everything is alright. I don't hear complication just an irregular beat. To be on the safe side, I do want to see you every other week to take a listen till we do that sonogram at five months." All he could manage to do was nod. "You can button your pants and sit up."

Amy put the equipment up. She got out some pamphlets. "If you are only dry heaving then you aren't loosing the contents of your stomach. I want to see some weight gain from each of you, especially you Yami. Healthy foods, and cut back on the sugars." She smiled, and opened a cabinet and took out some prenatal vitamins. "Take these once a day, and no skipping days." They both nodded to each statement.

"Yami I'll see you in two weeks, and Yuugi I'll see you in a month." Amy paused. "If you do come with him, which assuming you will, I will go ahead and keep a check up on you as well." She smiled. "You can never be to careful, as male pregnancy is still considered a breakthrough and a bit unknown. If you experience anything different from what feels normal please visit the ER." They were again nodding. "Any questions." They shook their heads. "Alright then, have a good evening, and congratulations." She smiled, took her charts, and exited the room.

Yuugi and Yami walked back out to the waiting room. Mai and Anzu stood up, and smiled. "Please save it for the car." Yami looked around at the now crammed waiting room. The two girls nodded their heads. Once they reached the car, and had closed the door Yami gave them a recap.

"Anything you need, we'll be more than happy to help out." Mai smiled, looking into the mirror at the two in the back.

"Thank You." Yuugi smiled still letting everything sink in and found himself blushing again. "Please don't tell Jou or Honda. I'm sure they'll find out soon enough as is." Yami nodded his head agreeing with Yuugi.

"Alright then. Your call." Anzu turned around in her seat. "By the way, congratulations." She had an honest smile, and then returned to face forward.

* * *

_((I am sure my weights are off, especially for what I am planning for Yami. I tried to look up most of the information to make it as accurate as possible.))_


	3. Sonogram & Lamaze

_((Small refrence to sex. Other than that no other warnings needed. Please read and review. Thank You so much for your support on this Fic. It pleases me to know that you are enjoying it.))_

* * *

Month four consisted with the loss of nausea and dry heaving, and of weight gain. It seemed for every pound Yuugi gained Yami gained two. It had brought Yami to tears when he had to pack up his leather pants. Yuugi did manage to surprise him though when they received a Maternity for Men magazine. It sported a pair of leathers, with a stretch front. Yuugi had instantly bought them without thought for Yami. Best part about the pants was that no one at the duels new the difference from a distance. There of course where other pants, and tops they bought from the catalog as their wardrobe was vastly becoming smaller as the month ended.

* * *

Amy entered the room, with a smile. "Five months already, wow, and you two look beautiful." She patted the table. "You first Yami." 

Before Yami could stop himself, he let a few words slip. " I may look beautiful, but a feel fat."

"Yami, think of it this way. It isn't your weight, it is baby weight." Amy remained in her happy voice. "Don't worry, in most cases, you go back to your post pregnancy weight. Give or take a couple pounds."

Yami sighed and nodded his head as Yuugi squeezed his hand. He got up on the table, and assumed a lay down position. He had become accustomed to being first as Amy always seemed most concerned with him. When they asked Amy why she said I don't want to bother you with guesswork, just facts, please wait till your sonogram.

While Amy got out the new equipment for this exam, Yami knew to pull up his shirt up, and push his pants down. While she set up Yami, she explained about sonograms and how it works. "Now we can finally see the baby that is wrecking havoc on my figure." Yami sighed; however, a smile formed on his lips.

Yuugi grinned mischievously. "I'll be right there when this over to help you find that figure again."

Amy laughed at the two, and the picture appeared on the screen along with the usual sounds of the heartbeats. They watched as she moved around a bit, a grin formed large on her face. "Twins." She said in mater of fact tone as if this was already common knowledge.

Yami opened and closed his mouth several times before words finally came to him. "You sure? Positive? No doubts?" He was shocked. Yuugi was shocked.

"Very sure, very positive, and absolutely no doubt." Amy smiled, and pointed out the features of each baby. "I'm going to say a pair of girls."

"She's sucking her thumb." Yuugi giggled as he watched them mesmerized.

"That certainly explains the extra weight gain." Yami was directing the statement towards Amy as if trying to ask a question. She nodded, made a couple print outs, took a few notes, and then cleaned him up.

"Your up next Yuugi." Amy smiled. Yami slid of the table fixing his shirt and pants, still grinning.

Yuugi got up on the table. He always hated lying on his back; it always gave him a wave of nausea. Yami squeeze his hand. "Breath." Yuugi nodded, and deep breath followed as he pushed his pants down, and his shirt up.

Amy smiled. "You two are some pair. Almost like you can read each others minds." She got Yuugi set up. First this was they hear the heartbeats, and then finally the picture appeared on the screen. Yuugi and Yami flashed a quick smile, before directing their attention the screen. "A little boy." She was pointing out the features of the baby.

"Beautiful, love." Yami smiled.

"The three of them are equally beautiful." Yuugi smiled back at Yami who was nodding.

Amy made a couple print outs, took a few notes, and then cleaned him up. Yami was helping him, as he already knew the dry heaving was coming once he sat up. Quickly he started rubbing his back. "He does this every time. Is he alright?" Amy looked up from the clipboard.

"He doesn't' handle laying on his back to well." Yami chuckled; Yuugi took a couple deep breaths and then slid of the table. Fixing his pants and shirt.

Amy nodded with a soft smile. "Understood, I was the same way. I know you two help Yuugi's grandfather at his shop during the weak, and that when a tournament is scheduled you duel." They listened, and said nothing because she stating the obviously. They nodded though wanting her to continue. "I want you to go ahead and sign up for Lamaze. I'm also going to request that after duels you visit my office for a brief check up, so we can monitor how it is effecting your babies, and your bodies."

Yami smiled. "Sure thing!" He had slid his arm around Yuugi's waist, as Yuugi did the same thing.

"No objections or requirements we need to follow while working at the shop." Yuugi smiled.

Amy smiled, and shook her head. "Just go about as you usually do. If you think something is up come on in, or phone me."

Amy walked out the door, and they followed. After setting up for Lamaze class making it out of the office was a fifteen-minute affair as every nurse had come to know the pair very well with the frequent visits.

When they arrived home they went next door to Mai and Anzu's to share the news, and the pictures. The two were just as exited as them, and also agreed to helping out at Lamaze classes.

* * *

For five months Yuugi still had a very petite frame about him, and hardly showed if he wore the proper clothing. Yami was twice the size of Yuugi, and couldn't get out of showing. Somehow though Seto, Jou, and Honda remained unaware. Once he'd seen his twins, the thought of his leather not fitting wasn't as much of an issue. And, when it was he always had the maternity style ones that Yuugi had bought him. 

Anzu and Mai took a seat, as Yuugi and Yami remained standing. "I wish we could eat in here. I want a chocolate chip cookie with strawberry icing." Yuugi licked his lips at the thought. It was the latest craving.

"If you've got one in that pack of ours, you better share." Yami shot him a look. "If you don't I'll just steal it from you." He was being playful.

Yuugi blinked a couple times, and then laughed. "Love, you know I always plan ahead. You also know that I share. Even if you have to take it from my lips." He gave a mischievous grin.

Yami growled, and kissed Yuugi. "I'll just have you both after class." Yuugi returned the kiss, and stopped when he felt eyes of others expecting. They stepped apart a bit, and grinned at each other.

Mai and Anzu started laughing. "Is sex and food all you two think of?" Mai asked playfully.

"Of course not those are just two things in our top eight." Yami smiled, and took Yuugi's hand. They continued to have eyes on them. "Maybe we should have picked a different class." Yami ran his free hand through his hair.

Yuugi giggled watching Yami who was still shy about the whole situation, even if he couldn't hide it as well anymore. "Nah, they'll come to love us just as much as our nurses, and our doctor."

The instructors came into the room. They told the expectants if they wanted a bathroom break to go ahead and take one other wise it would be an hours wait unless emergency. Yuugi and Yami took this opportunity to not only go to the bathroom, but also to sneak in a cookie.

Class consisted of breathing methods, stretches, and a birth video. Afterwards Mai drove the four of them home. "You two have a tournament next week correct?" Mai smiled as she pulled into their driveway.

"Tournament is next Wednesday. It is coming down to the last 6." Yami smiled.

"We'll go with you like usual. Come on over two hours previous so we can there and get good parking. Not sense in you two having to walk an extra unneeded mile."

"Thank You Mai, and Anzu. You two are great." Yuugi smiled.


	4. Now They Know

_Please read and review. Thank You so much for your support on this Fic. It pleases me to know that you are enjoying it. Longest chapter thus far. Typical Warnings of Language, and Sexual Hints Apply. The bellow statement of why they are sexless please don't shoot me for making their penis' sound small. Really, keep the nice thoughts, because they aren't small at least not in my mind. But take into account they are both six months pregnant and unless you've got something that is massively long it isn't going to get past their stomachs. Just my opinion.))_

* * *

Between their stomachs, the absent length of cock, and the lack of ability to hold ones position the start of month six had deemed the two sexless; however, they had found other means of pleasuring each other. Sleep had become an event they couldn't hold each other. The only time they touched was if they pressed their backs to one another. Tempers were high, and they were both hormonal. Although, fights didn't last long and generally ended in a good laugh with them on the floor trying to find a way to stand up. They'd also hired a maid, as both were to tired to both with the housework not that they could do the lifting anyways. 

Yuugi was standing behind the sofa with his arms resting on Yami's shoulders. "You know love, I know it is May and that with the need of rain gear we can hide ourselves perhaps a bit longer. Summer will approach soon, we'll go crazy with the heat if we continue winter wear."

Yami turned his head a bit so he could look Yuugi in the eye. "What are you getting at?" It sounded harsher than it was ment to.

"We should tell our friends. We've kept them in the dark long enough." Yuugi sighed, and walked around the sofa and sat next to Yami leaning his head onto Yami's shoulder. "When they are born, we didn't plan on saying we adopted them did we. After all this work…"

Yami laughed, as he placed a hand on Yuugi's stomach. "Your right, we have excluded them long enough. I am sure they are by now wondering why we are first to arrive and last to leave. Or why at duels we distance ourselves. We will tell them this evening at the end of the duel."

Yuugi smiled and slipped his hand onto Yami's stomach. "Are the girls happy?"

"Happy, active, and screaming for a chocolate chip cookie with strawberry icing." Yami gave a mischievous grin.

Yuugi knew what would happen if he managed to get said cookie. "We have to meet Mai and Anzu in 30 minutes."

No further protest was made Yuugi as Yami made an advance. They showed up at Mai and Anzu's 40 minutes later.

"Let me guess cookie trouble." Mai chuckled as she watched the two look a bush and nod. "We better get a move on it, or else parking will be shit." She laughed, and went to get the keys and Anzu.

* * *

Anzu went with Yami, and Mai with Yuugi since they were dueling in separate locations. Wish each other the best of luck. Today's duel was the start to another tournament. Yuugi finished quickly; both him and Mai went to watch Yami. Yami throughout the duel looked barely able to hold his own, his concentration wasn't present. However, he did mange to pull of a win. 

Yami was standing with the help of Anzu's support when Mai and Yuugi approached.

"Yami are you alright. You didn't seem yourself up there. Great win though." Yuugi smiled, and rubbed his lovers back.

Yami nodded his head slowly. "I'll be fine. It is a little hard to concentrate when they are extra excited." He smiled to the three of them. "Did you win Yuugi?"

"Of course." Yuugi smiled. "I think, however, this is my last duel till after I am finished with carrying our son." He paused. "He was kicking me extra hard today. I can only imagine what it is like to have two kicking you."

"I was hoping to manage to work my way through this tournament but I agree with you Yuugi we need a break. Before we head to the doctors, lets find Kaiba." Yami finally stood on his own, smiling.

As if saying the name Kaiba had rang an imaginary bell he appeared Jou in toe. "Not at the time of your game today are you Mutou?" He shot a look at Yami.

"Look here, we are all friends." Jou threw the word friend around like a loose leaf. Yami and Yuugi may have been friends with Jou, but they were still reserved about Seto even if the two were dating. "First names please."

Yami disregarded the comment for Jou's sake. "Seto, Yuugi and myself are dropping out of this tournament. We'll be back next round." He gave half a smile.

This took both Seto and Jou back a bit. "What is your excuse? Did someone threaten you?" Seto gave a curious expression.

"You know very well that I don't' give into threats. As for our excuse it is non of you business." Yami's mood was starting to swing and his voice was becoming snap-ish.

Seto persisted. "You never turn down a challenge…"

Before Seto could persist further Yami snapped. "I've got to piss, I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I'm sexually frustrated." He paused to breath heavily. "The list goes on, but I'll save your ears. So yes, I have a fucking excuse."

Mai stepped in front of Yami. "Remember your lessons." She started a breathing pattern rubbing Yami's back who complied without question.

Seto and Jou were both staring strangely at Yami and Mai. They shifted their attention to Yuugi who spoke up. "Mai, Anzu I think we should see the doctor now. She already knows we had a duel today." The two girls, and Yami nodded. They turned to walk off not saying another word, as they didn't need any more temper from Yami.

Jou reached out, and grabbed Yuugi's wrist. Yuugi's expression wasn't a pleased one. "Yes."

"What is up with you two lately?" Jou's voice held concern. Seto stayed out of it.

"Please, not now. I've got to go, the doctor is waiting on us both." Yuugi said nothing else, but walked off.

Once out of earshot Jou looked to Seto. "Let's follow them to the hospital. They've been acting strange for months now. Even around Honda." He added.

Seto nodded. "Sure. Speaking of Honda, we'll locate him and take him with us." He was still a little stunned at the display of Yami and Mai.

* * *

The four arrived at the hospital; Yuugi was petting Yami's leg to keep both their minds off of Seto. In under 30 minutes they were checked in, and sitting in a room. Amy knocked and entered looking at Yuugi first. 

"Yuugi you are all go." Amy smiled. "But, if you feel that you need to stop dueling, then by all means listen to your body. I am more than sure it knows what it needs better than these machines."

"Thank You Amy." Yuugi smiled.

Amy shook her head, and gave a sigh as she looked to Yami. "As for you Yami. It is a good thing that you did drop out. If you were to keep it up I would predict premature labor happening. With twins that is already at a high risk of happening." She eased up, and patted them both of the backs.

Yami nodded. "This will give us time to plan their rooms."

Eveyone shared a smile. Amy returned a serious expression to her face. "Yami we have very few men who carry twins, and I would like you to go ahead and sleep over at the hospital. I don't expect complications from today's events but I want to make sure. Especially after your description of what happened during and after the duel."

"Alright then. Just please don't make me put on a gown." Yami rolled his eyes, a half smile formed as he sighed.

"Of course not Yami. You are just here for observation, and to make positive of no complications." Amy smiled. "Yuugi I cannot offer you a large enough bed to accommodate two people, but I can put a second bed in here for you. I am sure you will want to stay with him." She shifted her glance between the two.

"Thank You." They both chirped it together. Amy exited the room, and in a few short moments a nurse brought a second bed in.

Mai and Anzu smiled. "We'll head back to the house to pick you two up some over night things, and return later after dinner." Mai smiled. "Spare key where it always is?"

Yuugi nodded. "Thank You."

* * *

Jou was pacing, as Seto and Honda sat in the waiting room. "What is the big deal anyways?" Jou huffed restless. Mai and Anzu came down the hall, making a quick exit before they could be questioned. 

Seeing them leave Seto stood up. "Try again Jou. We should be allowed in now."

* * *

Yuugi and Yami still had their shirts off from being examined, and in no hurry to put them on. Every nurse in this section knew them and was use to them after six months; most even had regular chats with the two. Also they were not expecting company till after dinner, which would be Anzu and Mai who knew already. They were sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning on each other, Yuugi's hands on Yami's stomach, and vise versa. For them to be comfortable, and without chill of the room Yami had draped a sheet over their shoulders. Their minds on the moment of cuddling they didn't hear the door open. 

"Don't you two look cozy…" Jou shot out harshly as Seto and Honda came in behind him.

Yuugi yipped, and Yami pulled the sheet. Too late, they'd seen enough. How could they not have? Yuugi and Yami stared across the room at Honda, Jou, and Seto for a good eight minutes.

"What is going on?" Honda broke the silence. "You two look like you've gained more than a healthy amount of weight. Is that why you two have been avoiding us is because you are ashamed of your appearances. Really that isn't an excuse. We could have helped you with a program or something." His face showed concern.

Yuugi and Yami both rolled their eyes at the comment of weight. "Our weight is just fine thank you." Yami retorted still sensitive about his figure.

"Looked at yourselves lately?" Jou was siding with Honda.

Yami took a couple deep breaths tell himself to remain calm. Yuugi moved both his hands to rest on Yami's leg, and started petting. He in the mean time looked at the three on the opposite side of the room. "Yes, we are perfectly sure our weight is alright. After today's due we were actually planning on telling you why we haven't been around lately, or if we have, why we've been distant. However, due to mood swings, we had to come straight here." Yuugi took a deep breath. "I am six months pregnant with a little boy, and Yami is six months pregnant with two little girls."

Seto gave the two a cross look. "That isn't possible!"

Yami slid of the bed, and put on a shirt. "Lets discuss this over dinner." He walked out to the hall, and called a nurse. She smiled, and took a note where they were going, and then found another nurse to escort them. Yuugi, now with a shirt on stood beside Yami who he hoped had a plan. The nurse escorted the party down the hall. It took them 15 minutes to make it to the cafeteria as every nurse had to stop Yami and Yuugi to have a feel of their stomachs, and ask them questions. This of course was Yami's plan, and it left Jou, Seto, and Honda with mouths gapping. In the cafeteria the nurse took a seat to wait for them. Yuugi picked out a salad with ranch dressing, and a slice of pizza with pepperoni. Yami picked out a salad with ranch dressing, and a hamburger. Both of them sat next to the nurse, the others soon joined them.

"So, why the escort?" Jou asked politely.

"Yami's here for over night observation. Amy, our doctor, wasn't pleased with his results. I am here because Yami is here. Also she tells us you can never be to careful." Yuugi smiled. "Yami, don't forget we have dessert in our bag upstairs." His eyes had a sparkle. Yami caught that sparkle, and nodded softly with a smirk on his face.

"How did this happen?" Seto asked as politely as his curiosity would allow.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Don't you get enough at home." About half way through with his hamburger he switched it with Yuugi's pizza. "Seriously though there isn't a logical explanation. It just happens. There is a new case about once every 4 months." He continued in a non-chalet voice. "We are different from the others. In every case before us only one man in the relationship has gotten pregnant. In this case, we've both gotten pregnant. Not to mention I am with twins, which that itself is rare."

Yuugi was now enjoyed the hamburger. It was common for them to swap, as they shared cravings. Honda who had looked their figures over thoroughly finally spoke up. "How did we not notice? I mean now that we know it is obvious."

"We were first to arrive, and last to leave." Yuugi gave a weak smile. "We were also distant at duels. We honestly cannot think of a good reason why we didn't tell you sooner." He paused. "I guess some part of us felt embarrassed because of looks, or the fact of what we were going through. Although, at the same time we know it is a blessing." He finished the last bite of salad.

"We'll now that we know we will be there for you through the last three months, and there after." Jou gave a positive smile. "And if it happens again, don't keep us in the dark." Both Yami and Yuugi nodded.

"So this is the reason you dropped out." Seto smirked. "Honest enough reason. Explains your blow up." He paused seeing Jou's expression. "Remove that thought from your brain. I am not having a rug rat."

Jou deflated a bit, and then laughed. "I should have seen that one coming."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What will you do if it just happens?"

Seto sighed. "I suppose it if did just happen I'd deal with it. That is what a nanny is for." He smirked. "Almost makes me want to give up sex to make sure it doesn't happen." Everyone enjoyed a laugh over the later comment.

"That is actually a common comment from men." The nurse spoke up from her book. "Are you two ready to get back?" She smiled.

Yuugi stood up. "Let me pick up some juice, and I'll be ready. You want the same Yami?"

"Yes please. I'll get the trash together." Yami smiled.

When they returned to the room Mai and Anzu were waiting for them. They chatted till 9 pm when visiting hours were over. The next morning, the nurse checked both of their stats. Handed them directions to relax, and to not over exert. Then checked them out, saying she'd see them in two weeks for a routein check up.


	5. Extra Jewels & Nanny Makes 6

_((Please read and review. Thank You so much for your support on this Fic. It pleases me to know that you are enjoying it. This chapter doesn't need warnings.))_

* * *

Mai, Anzu, Seto, Jou, and Honda had come over for lunch. It was about 1 pm, and they had an appointment at 2 pm. Yami picked up the phone and dialed Amy's number at the hospital. 

"Amy speaking."

"Afternoon Amy."

"Yami! Is everything all right? Can hardly wait to see you two at the office today for your sonograms."

"Fine, Amy. Three happy, active children." He paused. "We've got five extra people at the house today. Mind if they come to the office with us?"

"No problem Yami, I'll just set us up in a larger room."

"Thank You Amy. They will be overjoyed. See you at two."

"When you get here ask the receptionist to show you to the room. See you at two Yami."

Dial tone, and Yami hung up the phone. He shared the news with the group at large.

* * *

The receptionist led them the fourth room on the right. About five minutes later Amy entered the room. "I think you two are getting more popular the further along you get." She giggled, and patted the table. "Your up first Yami."

"As always." Yuugi helped Yami onto the table. He laid back pushing his shirt up and his pants down. Yuugi then took a seat, and the others did as well (the others were asked to remain seated and to just watch).

Amy had the picture on the screen within moments. "10 fingers, 10 toes. All the right part…" Amy's eyes grew large as her voice trailed off.

"Yami who was looking at the screen moved himself slightly to look at Amy. "What is it? Is something missing, something wrong? Rah, please tell me there isn't three in there." He was quickly turning frantic. Yuugi had panic spreading across his face although he wasn't voicing it.

Amy chuckled. "Nothing that serious Yami. You two calm down. It just caught me off guard. Little boy, and a little girl in there." She pointed out the penis. "Must have been hiding the family jewels with his leg when you had your five month sonogram done."

Yuugi let out a sigh of relief. Yami's face had gone from panic to a worry. "He'll hate us for calling him a girl. Just you wait. He'll have some complex." He sighed, tensing up.

"Yami, love calm down. He won't hate us, and he most certainly won't have a complex." He got and went over to Yami and rubbed his stomach despite the jell. Yuugi started to breathe slow and deep, and release the breaths in the same pattern.

Yuugi opened the mind link. _Follow after me love._

Yami followed after him, and calmed down. _You're positive that he won't hate us?_

_Yes, love. Now let her finish._ Yami nodded his head, and Yuugi closed the link, with smile now on both of their faces. He wiped his hands onto his pants and went to sit back down to wait his turn.

Amy watched the two with a smile. "You two are something else." Now that Yami was calm, she finished up, and took down notes. "Everything is on schedule. Although, I don't think you'll make it full term. Not to worry most cases involving twins don't carry full term. Lessen your activities and get plenty of rest." She smiled. "Clean your self up, and Yuugi you are next."

Yami nodded softly, and took some paper towels and wiped his stomach off before fixing his shirt and pants. Yuugi helped Yami down, and then Yami helped Yuugi onto the table with a smile.

Yuugi fixed his pants and shirt. Amy had him set up quickly, and a picture appeared on the screen. She pointed out the features, and took some notes. She had a hum in her voice. "Looks good in there, jewels intact, no surprises." She smiled, and lingered a moment so everyone could get a good look. "Your bond with each other is really strong, almost uncanny. I'm not going to dismiss the thought of mine that when he goes into labor that you will to. So I want you to do the same as him lessen your activities and get plenty of rest. You can get cleaned up now. I'll see you two again in two weeks. Since you will be eight months on your next visit I will do an ultrasound again, and from there we shall make a c-section estimation date." She smiled.

Yuugi sat up slowly, Yami quickly at his side. They both nodded their heads. Amy exited the room, and the chatter started amongst the group.

* * *

In the process of a week Yuugi and Yami had gone through a list of 7 nannies and they didn't like any of them. Yami was taking a nap while Yuugi was preparing to start cooking dinner when the phone rang.

"Motou Residence. Yuugi speaking."

"I saw your add at the agency. Are you still looking?"

"Yes, we are still looking, but I don't have time right now to give details. I am fixing dinner. How about tomorrow, we can do lunch."

"How about dinner this evening on me? Little Café about a block down from your house, in 30 minutes."

"Your persistent. Sure, but make it 45 minutes. By the way what is your name?"

"Persistence is what gets the job done. My name is Aurora; see you in 45 minutes Mr. Motou."

Dial tone. Yuugi stared at the phone for a few moments, and then cleaned up what he had started on.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami walked down to the little Café. They scanned the area in front of the door and they saw a woman waiting outside.

She had a handbag that had a floral print with the soft colors of purple, green, and yellow; on the front of the bag was written Aurora. Her out fit was casual a pair of hip hugger jeans, a grape purple tank top, and a pair of sandals. She had braided her raven black hair, with violet streaks, that feel to her ankles. Her skin was lightly tanned. She had enchanting violet eyes the same color as the streaks in her hair.

Yuugi opened the mind link. _That must be her. The name Aurora is on her bag._

_Interview number 8._ Yami closed the link.

Aurora saw the Yuugi and Yami approaching her. She shouldered her bag, to free her hands. She immediately took Yuugi into a handshake, and then did the same to Yami. "Thank you for coming."

Returning the jester they smiled towards Aurora. "You are by far the most enthusiastic applicant." Yuugi's voice was soft, and he pointed to himself. "I am Yuugi." He paused, and pointed to Yami. "And, this is Yami."

Aurora's eyes on Yuugi she smiled. "I spoke with you on the phone. Do you two prefer Mr. Motou, or first names?" She smiled.

"Call us by our first names please." Yuugi smiled.

"Alright then, Yuugi." Aurora paused. "Our table is already set inside. Follow me please." She smiled, and headed inside.

"Enthusiastic is an understatement." Yami rolled his eyes.

Yuugi leaned in and kissed Yami softly before whispering into his ear. "Play nice and fair. Give her a chance. And you can have two chocolate chip cookies with strawberry icing."

Yami's whimpered. "Tease." He then took Yuugi's hand and headed inside. Aurora was easy to relocate despite the crowd. They all sat down, and ordered.

Aurora smiled towards the two. She then reached a hand in her purse, and pulled out a sheet of paper. "I am 24. This is my list of references." She passed it to them.

Yami took the paper from her with a smile. He shared it with Yuugi. The two reviewed it. "It says on here you were a mother. Where is your child now?" Yami looked at her.

Aurora lost her cheerful air, but forced a smiled non the less. "My husband, myself, and our daughter went to America so that he could take a few extra courses. He was studding to be a doctor. It was night, and dark when he was on his way home from picking her up. He was driving proper like, following all the American rules." Her voice faltered, and a few tears fell. "A drunken driver pulled out in front of him, he couldn't stop in time." She took a deep breath. "I lost them both within a few short hours, shortly after I returned to Japan. They rest in a jar in my little apartment next to her favorite teddy, who holds a glass case containing our wedding band."

Yuugi and Yami took a deep breath. "We are sorry for your loss." Yuugi gave a soft even smile, and reached across the table brushing her hand, before returning it to rest on Yami's leg. "Is becoming a nanny a long term commitment?"

Aurora looked to them as she felt Yuugi's hand. She picked up a napkin, and patted her cheeks dry. "Yes, permanent if aloud. I'd take up residence if permitted. I can even fill the roll of being a maid." She smiled more brightly.

"What about traveling?" Yami smiled as dinner had arrived. "We travel the Dueling circuit."

Aurora giggled softly. "King of Games, I do believe is the title you two share. No I don't mind travel. Little ones should be with their parents, and where they go I'll go. Except when school starts, I do understand then that their traveling will be limited, and of course we'd stay home. I'd make double sure they kept their grades up, and stayed out of trouble."

"You've done your homework then?" Yuugi smiled. "Male pregnancy, and us being gay doesn't bother you then."

Aurora smirked. "If it bothered me would I have called you, let alone be sitting here?"

"She's got you on that one Yuugi." Yami laughed. "Our home has 4 rooms, 3 full baths, dinning and living room, and a kitchen. The room you'd take has a joined bathroom, as does ours. There is a guest bathroom that isn't joined to a bedroom, which would be the children's bathroom as well. Your living and travel expenses are covered, and you will receive a weekly check."

"We cannot help you move, but we can help you get settled in a little. However, you are more than welcome to start the process when ever you like." Yuugi smiled. "We'll have you a key made tomorrow."

"Thank You." Aurora smiled softly.

* * *

Two sports cars were not going to work for a family of six. They decided to sell one of their sports cars, and buy a Toyota Highlander. It could seat 7, and featured a sunroof, air, CD and DVD player, a navigator, and a few other features.

Mana's room was done in a Black Magician Girl theme with soft pinks and blues. Mahado and Atem's room was done in a Black Magician theme with dark blues and purples.


	6. Yuugi's Dilemma

_((Please read and review. Thank You so much for your support on this Fic. It pleases me to know that you are enjoying it. This chapter doesn't need warnings.))_

* * *

Two weeks into eight months Yuugi and Yami were due for C-Sections two days from today. Aurora had taken herself, and them to the mall. She took herself to the bookstore, while they took themselves to the video store. About every ten steps the two had stopped rubbing their backs, muttering at themselves for even coming out of the house. 

"Yami I going to go to the bathroom." Yuugi's face was laced in pain; he looked on the verge of vomiting.

"You okay Yuugi?" Yami rested a hand on his back, and the other on Yuugi's shoulder. "If you aren't feeling good I'll go with you."

"No because if I vomit, then you'll vomit. No sense in us both vomiting." Yuugi forced a smile. "You go ahead into the video store."

Yami wanted to press further but couldn't do so because Yuugi had already walked away. He headed into the video store. Looking at his watch 30 minutes had passed, and Yuugi still hadn't entered the store. To worried to shop, he exited, and headed for the men's bathroom.

Yuugi was sitting on the toilet fully clothed; however, his clothing was damp with a reddish tint liquid. His stomach churning, and about every 8 minutes a pain shot through his lower back and settled there for 2 minutes. He didn't want to move afraid it would hurt more. He hated pain. He took a deep breath, tears streamed down his face. The thought of asking for help wasn't something he could do as he was in a bathroom full of non-pregnant men. He'd looked at his cell phone, and it had no signal. All he could do was pray Yami came looking for him, and soon.

"Yuugi." Yami called out as he entered the bathroom. A few men turned their heads, and then returned back to their business.

Another pain had hit Yuugi as he bit his lip whimpering, tears streamed down his eyes. A wave of embarrassment washed over him, as more reddish tinted liquid ran from him. He felt like he had wet himself. He heard Yami, and leaned forward enough to unlock the door. Breathing to heavily to speak.

Yami heard the click of the lock on the stall, and approached that stall. Hearing whimpering he opened the door. "Yuugi!" He knelt down and looked at Yuugi's face. He held his hand. He hadn't noticed the liquid that coated Yuugi's pants. "Why didn't you ask for help?"

Yuugi didn't respond with words just more whimpering. The hand that Yami held was clenched shut and turning white. More tears streamed down his face.

Yami pulled out his phone, no signal. "Damn." He started to help Yuugi stand up.

Yuugi shook his head, taking deep breaths. The last contraction had ended. "It hurts to much, and I cannot stop wetting myself." A mood swing was starting as he began to cry from the embarrassment.

Yami wondered why Yuugi couldn't stop wetting himself. But didn't question as he could see his lover was already embarrassed enough. He didn't remove his hand that was being held, but shifted slightly enough to rub his back. "Love, let me go find Aurora. I promise I'll be right back."

Another contraction hit Yuugi, with a fresh wave of tears and liquid down his leg. Whimpering he stuttered out between ragged breaths. "Please don't leave me."

Yami stood up, and leaned into Yuugi. He'd have to calm his little love before he could go and get help. He placed soft kisses on his eyes, then his cheeks, and then his lips. "Breath love." He took deep breaths himself

Yuugi repeated the same pattern as Yami, riding the rest of the contraction out easier than the others.

* * *

Aurora hadn't seen the two in over an hour. She checked the food court, then the video store, and when that turned up nothing she went to the only place left two pregnant people could be… The bathroom. She knocked on the outside of the men's bathroom. "Alright Men! Woman coming in!" She marched herself on in. "Yami, Yuugi you two in here?" The men turned around to see what was going on, they were slightly red in the face from embarrassment. 

Yami sighed relief. Not exactly the way he had hoped for help, but it was help non-the less. "Yes, we are in here."

Aurora went to the stall the two were in. "I was getting worried. You two hadn't checked in, in over an hour. I mean I know your not little kids, but you're caring a few." The worried smile that was on her lips quickly went straight as she saw Yuugi who was streaked with pain. "What is wrong?"

"Yuugi cannot stop wetting himself, and I'm guessing that the pains in his back is contractions." Yami continued his ministrations towards Yuugi to keep him calm. "There is no signal in the bathroom so we couldn't make a phone call. I would have gone to get you, but he didn't want to be left alone."

Before Yuugi could say anything Aurora spoke up. "To embarrassed to leave the bathroom?" She smiled. "I know how you feel, my water broke when I was in a restaurant. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Come on lets get you to the car and to the hospital."

"My water broke?" Yuugi's voice was barely above a whisper.

Aurora nodded. Both Aurora and Yami helped the overly embarrassed form of Yuugi out of the bathroom. One stood in front of him, while the other in the back of him. It took about 20 minutes to make it to the car. 10 minutes of that was contraction time.

Aurora, Yuugi, and Yami arrived at the hospital... (Cliff Hanger)


	7. Yuugi's in Limbo

_((Please read and review. Thank You so much for your support on this Fic. It pleases me to know that you are enjoying it. This chapters got a warning, and that is to bring tissues. Plenty of guess work (hopefully it came out logical sounding enough). Also that it is extremely short. There was a poll at the end, but the next chapter has been posted. So, polls over. Anyone that reads Winter Romp the last chapter was updated to be a non cliff hanger. I've got tons of ideas, but I'm at a bit of a block. Seems Buns in the Oven and Remember me are demanding to be written at the moment.))  
_

* * *

Aurora had left Yami in the waiting room so she could go and call Mai and Anzu, Seto and Jou, and Honda. Yami was alone in the waiting room, as they had taken Yuugi back into a room immediately upon arrival. Yami was ignoring the contractions in his back that came every 15 minutes and lasted for 3. They could wait he had told himself till he knew Yuugi was safe. 

Just as Aurora sat next to him, a nurse came out. She was pale in color, held a clipboard; she pulled a seat close to Yami and their eyes met. "Yami…" Fear swept over Yami as the nurse said his name. She was now sitting, the clipboard in her lap, and she was slightly ringing her hands. "Amy's request that you be informed of what is going on." She tried to smile, but he knew it was false. "Yuugi's body is trying to go through a more feminine style labor. There have only been eight cases were the males water broke. I cannot disclose information about those cases." She paused. "Patient privacy act." She took a deep breath as she saw Yami's eyes they were erging her on. "Yuugi's body 'pushed'. The babies got no where to go because men don't have…" Yami put a hand on her knee urging her on. He knew even for a nurse news bearing could be hard. "Well, when his body 'pushed' the baby lodged itself into his pelvis. That means." She began to stammer, and slid the clipboard into her lap. "Please read that before I finish." She had tears in her eyes.

_I Yuugi Motou understand that my birth has reached complication status. I agree to any all forms of treatment to remove and save my child, even at the cost of my own life. In the event of death Atemu Motou's care goes to my husband Yami Motou._

Yami went pail as he saw his loves name, his child's name, and words the meant death. He was to frighten to cry; Aurora had taken the clipboard from Yami, she grabbed his hand. The nurse grabbed the other hand. "Amy's hoping it is a light lodge in the pelvis. Which means she can just give the baby a gentle tug, and then proceed with a normal male c-section." The nurse again paused, drawing a long breath. Yami was locked into her eyes once more. He knew the worst was coming, the point in signing such a paper. "If it is a heavy lodge there are several complications that can occur. Cracking, Bruising, Breaking, or Fractures of Yuugi's pelvis. In pulling the baby back towards the opening of his stomach the shifting of his pelvic area can cause rupturing. If we cannot correct the rupturing in time, then he'll bleed to death." She really didn't want to continue, but she did anyways. "Now, as for the baby if he takes a breath fluid could enter his nose, mouth, and lungs; causing him to drown. Also with him being lodged, depending on which lodging there could be minor cuts or bruises, and even breaks or tears." She fell silent.

The group of five had entered the waiting room to find a very terrified form of Yami, and a very white nurse and nanny. But before anyone could say anything, the nurse pulled the clipboard back to her. She flipped the page. "Now, by request of Amy, I'm to prep you for your C-Section. She's no fool she says. She knows that even without you saying so you're in labor." Yami just nodded. He didn't want to be rendered useless till he knew about Yuugi's status, but birthing babies couldn't wait.

After Yami had answered her questions, signed forms, and taken him back Aurora filled the group of 5 about the status of Yuugi.


	8. Everything is Going to be Alright

_((Please read and review. Thank You so much for your support on this Fic. It pleases me to know that you are enjoying it. Another extremely short chapter (it concludes the last chapter). Sorry. Instead of ending this fic I'm going to continue it. I changed the summary. I am going to create a what if Yuugi never made it, and I'll let you know once it is up.))_

* * *

Yami had only been given a few brief seconds with his two little ones because of a light sleep that had drifted over him. The babies were a little under weight, but healthy.

Yuugi couldn't be given an epidural; instead they had to administer the strongest form of baby safe medication. Having to be careful of what they gave him because after the baby was removed they had to put him asleep, because they quickly as possible had to correct any problems. Thankfully the baby wasn't lodged fully into the pelvis, and they were able to pull the baby back easily. However, the shifting of the pelvis caused some light internal bleeding. He was placed in a room with Yami; however, he was considered an ICU patient. The baby, except for a couple cuts on the forehead was all right. However, they still placed him in critical care, and had placed gauze over the area instead of Band-Aids. They kept a full monitor on him, just for make sure purposes.

* * *

Yami open his eyes, shifting slightly, he didn't expect to be in a different room. He looked over and saw Yuugi who was attached to a heart monitor, a catheter, a feeding tube, a drip tube, and a few other machines. To Yami he looked peaceful enough, but worry still filled him. Amy had just opened the door as Yami had looked up at the ceiling.

"I see you're awake." Amy smiled, and sat in a chair next to him. "How are you feeling?"

Yami shifted slightly, and turned to look at her. "Exhausted, even if I just woke up. Worried. I'm sure in about an hour, I'll be able to add sore, and hungry." He sighed.

"Delivering babies isn't an easy task even for woman, especially twins." Amy smiled. "We'll make sure to have you on some pain medication before the pain sets in; however, if we don't administer it in time you can ask a nurse." She paused. "Lunch is in about an hour. You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday so being hungry is understandable." She looked up from Yami, and over to Yuugi. "He had some light internal bleeding that was caused from us shifting his pelvis when we removed the baby."

Yami nodded his head. "And what about Atemu?"

"Just some minor cuts on the forehead. I have had him placed in ICU. Nothing is wrong, you know me I just like to make sure." She paused and smiled. "He'll be put with your two little ones around dinner time." Yami nodded. "You have some visitors in the lobby, would you like to see them now?"

"Yes." Yami smiled.

"Alright then I'll have the nurse bring in Mana and Mahado as well." Amy paused. "We know they didn't just come to visit you. Besides I know your just itching to see them." They were both smiling.

* * *

Two days later Yuugi was functioning on his own, with the exception of a couple pain pills. They were both being discharged at the end of the day. Aurora already had her hands full. It was more like having 5 babies instead of three. Yuugi even if he was going home was told remain on bed rest with minimal movement for a week. A nurse would come by the house for a check up. They both still had at least a month of recovery from the c-section. 


	9. Favorite Teddy

_((Please read and review. Thank You so much for your support on this Fic. It pleases me to know that you are enjoying it. Short and funny! There was a poll at the end, but it is gone now. Warning: Sexual Refrence at the end.)) _

* * *

4 years had passed since the birth of their three little ones. Each toddler was blossoming quickly into a child (they would be 5 years old in 4 months). 

Atemu the tallest of the three had the trademark tri colored hair. Large innocent eyes of crimson, and light tanned skin. He favored Daddy.

Mahado had solid black hair with streaks of violet, and crimson eyes. He had bangs much like his parents that framed his face. His skin was very tanned. His eyes were like Yami's in shape and the color of crimson. He favored both equally.

Mana was the clever, and smallest of the three. She had golden curls that fell to her mid back, contained in a ponytail. Large vibrant purple eyes, and light tanned skinned. She favored Mommy.

* * *

Yami with heavy footing came down the hall, hollering frustrated. "Has anyone seen Mahado's favorite teddy." He shifted the crying boy to the other hip. 

Yuugi was in the kitchen cleaning up the dye from making Easter eggs, Mana on his hip. He paused a moment, and went into the hall seeing a distraught Yami. "Sorry love. Check under the sofa. They were playing with him earlier." He smiled, and went back to the kitchen.

Yami stormed off in the direction of the living room, he sat Mahado on the sofa.

Mahado was in a whining whimper of exhausted voice. "No Sleep Without Teddy!"

Yami rubbed his temple. "Yes we know, no sleep with out your teddy." Yami bent over and looked under the sofa. "You should keep up with your favorite teddy. It wasn't our fault." To his dismay there was no teddy under the sofa.

Mahado stuck his tongue out. "I did up with him. He poofed Daddy."

Aurora with a sleeping Atemu came into the living room to see what the commotion was about. "What is the problem Yami?" She had observed him bent over looking under the coffee table.

"Teddy poofed Ara." Mahado whined. "No sleep without Teddy!"

"Simple fix." Aurora smiled, and left he room. She returned several minutes later, and plopped into the sofa.

Yami looked at the teddy wide eyed. "Miracle worker. Great goddess of the teddy." He smirked. "Where was it?"

Mahado quickly snatched up the teddy, and stopped his fit. "Thank You." He beamed.

"In the drier." Aurora laughed. "Atemu decided that Teddy needed to take a bath with him, so I had to dry him."

Yuugi came back into the living room. Mana was asleep in his arms. "Mommy Ara found teddy!" Mahado clapped.

Yuugi put a finger over his lips. "Your brother and sister are already asleep."

"I sleep now Mommy since I have teddy." Mahado chirped.

"Thank Rah!" Yami chuckled, and picked up Mahado. "Let's get these three in bed or the bunny will never come."

Aurora looked at the clock that had just turned to 9. They went to Mana's room first, tucking her in with kisses. Then to Mahado and Atemu's room, tucking them in with kisses. It took an hour of group effort to get the baskets together and hide eggs.

* * *

Yuugi was he first to go to the bedroom. Once Aurora was in her bedroom, Yami went to his own room. Yami closed the door, and turned around to find Yuugi lying on his stomach, naked, on top of the covers eating grapes. Yami undressed rather quickly, and slid into bed. He straddled Yuugi, and started to massage his back. 

Yuugi moaned softly. "MMMM. That is the best stress relief."

Yami chuckled, and kissed at Yuugi's neck. He then shifted his voice to low and seductive. "This bunny wants to make bunnies."

Yuugi went from moaning to laughing. He about choked on the grape. "Yami!"

Yami sucked on Yuugi's ear, whimpering still in that low seductive voice. "Does miss bunny not want to make bunnies?"

Yuugi was laughing so hard he was hardly able to moan. "Your use of using the Easter theme is funnier than it is erotic."

Yami chuckled. "So then you don't object to making bunnies." He was now kissing down his neck, and on his back again. One hand kneaded at Yuugi's rear.

Yuugi took a deep breath to force himself to stop laughing. "Please stop referencing bunnies, or I'll never get…" He moaned loudly as Yami had found that spot on his lower back and was tracing it with his tongue. Both of Yami's hands now kneading firmly on his rear.


	10. Pregnate Again

_((Please read and review. Thank You so much for your support on this Fic. It pleases me to know that you are enjoying it. It was a tie between Yami and Yuugi. This chapter is somewhat short, next chapter you find out who our mystery pregnate person is.))_

----

Aurora had taken the three out to the park. Yuugi had said he going to the grocery store, and Yami was left home to muse. He'd been sick that morning; violently sick, and it had been that way for a month. He'd hidden it most of the time from Yuugi, and when Yuugi did catch on he simply said something he ate didn't like him. If that wasn't the worst of what he was hiding he was hiding the fact of wanting chocolate covered hot dogs. He didn't need to piss on a stick to know, he just knew. Four or Five kids would be a handful. Would Yuugi want another addition?

Yami had pulled out the box containing maternity clothes from the closet. He had the phone propped between his ear and his shoulder. He was on hold; he had decided that it was time to set up a visit to see Amy. To think, in a month or two he would be back in these. "2 pm this afternoon. Thank You." Yami smiled, and looked to the clock. Next he called Aurora. "New card on the market, can you keep the kids till 4?" Now, not only had he stooped to hiding things, he was also lying. He could explain later, sure they would understand.

"No problem Yami. I am the nana after all." Aurora chirped.

"Thank You." Yami hung up the phone. He pushed the box into the corner without second thought. He cleaned up the house, and then headed to the doctors office.

----

Yuugi arrived home to find Yami gone. He put the groceries on the table they could wait till later. Maybe he joined Aurora; he smiled and rubbed his stomach even thought there wasn't a bump yet. He had just returned from the doctors. What would Yami say to another addition? He'd spent that past month hiding the fact of needing a nap at regular intervals, and craving chocolate chip cookies with strawberry icing. Oh, and there was the wave of nausea, but thankfully he'd been spared throwing up or dry heaving.

Yuugi decided to have a nap before everyone returned home. He knew there would be much peace with three kids, and it was his turn to cook dinner. Yawning, he walked into their bedroom. He noticed that the box that contained their maternity clothes was the floor. How about Yami have guessed? He'd suppressed those feelings from him. Guess this would be dinner news then. He smiled. It was a relief that he did know. He stretched out on the bed, and within moments was asleep.

----

Aurora knew Yami wouldn't be home till 4, and didn't know when Yuugi would be done with shopping. She walked through the door, a little after three. There were groceries on the table. She put a hand on her lips, and shushed the children. "I bet Momma is taking a nap. How about a movie."

This earned three very eager nods. Aurora smiled, and got them settled into the living room. She went into Yuugi's bedroom, and tucked him in. She noticed the box on the floor. Then she went up and put the groceries. A little before four Yami came into the kitchen. Aurora put a finger over her lips. "He's napping."

Yami nodded, and smiled. "He hides it, but he's been doing a lot of it lately."

"You've been hiding a lot yourself lately." Aurora smiled. "I'm sure we'll be discussing it fter dinner on who put the maternity clothes box on the floor of your bed room." She smiled.

Yami chuckled. "We don't get anything passed you do we?"

Aurora shook her head. She inwardly knew they were hiding the addition secret from each other. She just didn't know who was pregnant, as she knew that the two shared a special bond. "We planned spaghetti tonight correct?" Yami nodded his head. "Alright then I'll get started. That will give him a few more minutes."

Yami smiled. "Thank You." He then headed into the living room, with a finger over his lips. This let them know that momma was still asleep.

----

They'd managed to put the kids into bed easy, and then made there way to the kitchen. Yuugi was quickly seated, and looked as if he could sleep and not wake up for days. Yami was rummaging for something chocolate. It couldn't be a hotdog covered in chocolate, as that would be a give away.

Aurora watched the two, a look of amusement on her face. "Alright if you're pregnant raise your hand." Aurora had caught the two off guard, and both raised their hands. The thing was only she saw this. "So any where from 1 to 3 new babies." She clapped. "Wonderful."

Yuugi's eyes snapped open, and he fell out of the chair. His butt hit the floor with a thud. "I am not having triplets."

Yami spun around at Yuugi's comment. "Your pregnant?"

"I… I thought you figured it out. When I came home the box was on the floor." Yuugi blushed. "Sorry I hid it from you. I didn't know if you wanted more kids."

Yami helped Yuugi up off the floor, and back into the chair. "I sat the box out because I was pregnant. I just didn't put it up because I was in a hurry to go to the doctors. That explains Amy's expression when I showed up." They laughed. "Sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

Aurora smiled. "So are you two through hiding it from each other?" They both nodded their heads. "So how far?"

Yami smiled. "Two months."

"Same." Yuugi yawned. "Easter." He glared at Yami. "When you said make bunnies you didn't tell me literally."

Yami blushed. He wanted to hide under the table. "I… I didn't know this would happen."

"Again we end up with an unplanned litter of children." Yuugi laid his head on the table.

"Well we did discuss the what if option." Yami rubbed Yuugi's back. "At least they will be five when these little ones are born."

Yuugi sighed. "Discussion or not you aren't the one who almost…" He sighed, and was almost asleep from Yami's touch. "But still I am excited."

"From the looks of it, about asleep again." Aurora laughed.

"Come on love, we can dispute this later." Yami smiled and helped Yuugi into the bedroom.


	11. A Trash Can Named Molly

_((Please read and review. Thank You so much for your support on this Fic. _

_Warnings: Language))_

----

August 2

Seto looked at his sandwich that sat on his desk. It was teasing him, saying eat me. His mouth watered, how he wanted it. But like every lunch for the past month he knew he would just see it again. He sighed; he didn't want to give in. Although he knew he would, so without further thought he took a bite. Forcing himself to swallow. He moaned in delight as the taste lingered on his tongue, it slid down his throat, and hit the bottom of his empty stomach. They're happy, he mentally asked. He was half way through, when the phone rang. He growled at the disturbance. Didn't other people eat lunch?

"Kaiba!" He snapped. Fuck. It was an important business relation of his. He looked at the clock; sure enough it was 1:30 in the afternoon. Sure enough lunchtime was over, and people were back at work. He'd mused so long over his sandwich that time was up. He pushed the napkin holding his sandwich aside. "Sorry, about that." He felt guilty and angry at the same time. What the fuck is wrong with me. Fuck, Kaiba, get a hold of yourself. Breath, fucking show some dignity. This is a fucking sandwich, not hot sex. Why am I angry? Damn my emotions lately. Couple deep breathes later, he was assuring his business relation that he was indeed okay, and was again apologizing for his reactions.

Some thirty minutes into the phone conference his stomach was rolling. Here it comes my sandwich. He growled inwardly in displeasure. He was pleased that these moments happened in the office, where he could play it off as some dog needing his attention. Not at home, because he knew Jou and Mokoba would worry about him. "Molly is demanding my attention. Can you hold a moment?" It was sick how he had come to stoop so low. But lying was necessary. What was worse is that people who called during these little 'demanding attention' sessions actually thought it was cute that Kabia himself owned a dog. A dog in the office of all things. Which lately he probably could have used one for all the food he wasted, not counting what he saw again. He put the conference on hold, and pulled out 'Molly' and emptied the contents of his stomach, and then some into the can. Some 10 minutes later, after disposing of the trash bag, and brushing his teeth he returned to the conference. The conference would return to normal after he apologized for the delay, and they cooed to a non-existent dog.

----

August 4. Yami and Yuugi are four months pregnant, and celebrating three beautiful children turning five. With them having a birthday early in August they'd be starting school within a few days. This brought relief to the pregnant parents, and a little discomfort, as they wouldn't be constantly around them anymore. But today wasn't a day to worry; it was a day to celebrate.

Aurora smiled, and fluffed the tablecloth (the last of the party to be put together) just as Anzu and Mai had come through the door. Shortly, following those two was Honda, Jou and Seto. Atemu, Mohado, and Mana were sitting in the living room waiting patiently to be summoned to the living room. They'd learned this virtue from countless hours of being on the road, and air. After all their parents were top duelist, but not as regular as when they didn't have children. Yami had emerged from the bathroom for one of his regular hourly visits. His nausea and vomiting wasn't so much an issue as was the urinating. At one point he'd threatened to stay in there and not come out till this was over. But life goes on, and he eventually had to come out, as neither Yuugi nor Aurora would cater to a man on the toilet. Also the fact the children wouldn't come in to visit. Yuugi who only suffered from cravings and laziness was awoken from his nap with the sound of the door, and voices in the hall. He joined the group, and smiled.

The morning had come and gone quickly. It had been filled with laugher, shredded paper, and a small cake fight. One in the afternoon, the children had gone back to the living room to play with the new toys. This left a moment's piece for the adults to have a little time to chat, and catch up. Especially interested on checking up on the new bundles Yami and Yuugi were caring.

They hardly noticed that Seto hadn't really ate, just nit picked. Or the fact that Seto had glanced at his watch on the hour every hour. Like usual the internal war came to an end, and Seto indulged himself and had a sandwich. Bad luck, it didn't even make it to his stomach before threatening him. Jou squeezed his lover's hand out of concern. Finally they had taken notice, as Seto looked to loose it any moment. Seto didn't have time to react, he grabbed the nearest can and emptied the contents of his stomach, and then continued to dry heave from lack of food for the fit. He was sweating heavy, panting for air when he could.

Yami's already weak stomach squirmed as he watched Seto. It didn't take him long before he was sharing the can with Seto. Yuugi moved quickly from the room. That can wasn't big enough for the three of them. Anzu shifted to comfort Yami, Jou to comfort Seto, and Mai to comfort Yuugi. Aurora went into the living room to stop the children from coming to see what was wrong.

15 minutes later Yuugi never made it back to the kitchen; he went straight from the bathroom to lie down. Yami returned from the bathroom having brushed his teeth. He brought Seto a cold washcloth, and some mouthwash.

"You alight Seto?" Jou was rubbing his shoulders.

Seto tried to regain composure. If only this was a business conference over the phone he could have passed it off because no one would have seen his face. However, this wasn't a business conference over the phone, and there hadn't been a trash can named Molly, that every one thought was a dog, to blame it on for his absence. "Just Fuck off Jou." He growled. Lover or not he didn't want to be consoled by anyone. Tears ran down Jou's cheeks. Fuck, patch that mess up later. Seto get a hold of your self asshole. Fuck there goes my emotions again. He stood up and made for the door.

Jou looked at the door as it had closed. He slumped into the chair. He took the washcloth and wiped his own face off. "Don't worry. It's nothing. He's been going on an emotional roller coaster for a while now." He sighed.

Yami straight faced looked at Jou. He'd put one and one together to make two; after all he had had a little one in his own stomach. However, why Jou didn't know was beyond him. Maybe Seto didn't even know. "Mai and Anzu can you cheer up Jou, and in the process help Aurora entertain the children?" When they nodded he headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

Thank Rah that it was a street with only the choice of right or left, and no side roads either direction till you reached the end. Seto had taken a left out their driveway, and it only took Yami eight minutes of face paced walking to catch up to him. Slightly out of breath, but he couldn't stop. Seto noticed Yami had caught up to him, and stopped so Yami could catch his breath. "What the fuck do you want Yami?"

Yami had his hand on his stomach till his breathing was normal. He then stretched and yawned. Ignoring Seto's mood swing. "Should have joined Yuugi for that nap. Instead we are having this wonderful stroll down the street." He took a deep breath, and spun himself in a circle. He stopped when he was facing Seto again.

Seto raised a brow, and watched Yami with curiosity. To think I thought my marbles were rolling around carelessly, check out Yami's.

Seto was brought from musing further about careless marbles as Yami put a hand on Seto's shoulder. "The sooner you come to except it the easier it will be." Yami smiled.

"Except what." Seto was fighting back the urge to snap, and scream at Yami and how crazy he was.

"Jou says you've been on a emotional roller coaster for a while." Yami paused. "I bet the nausea goes right along with it. Craving anything?"

"A sandwich." Seto sighed. "Every lunch, but what is the point. Because your right, I just see it again."

"I bet your mood swings and nausea aren't without just cause." Yami smiled. "We've got an appointment with Amy tomorrow. Would you like to come with us?" That should be hint enough for Seto to form a few guesses.

Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting. Seto rubbed his temple. "Impossible Yami." Seto muttered. "Can not happen to me..."

Yami took Seto's hand, and put it on his stomach where the last kick was. Seto looked into Yami's eyes. "Nothing is impossible." He smiled. "Now would you like to come with us tomorrow and you can find out if you are?"

"Sure. I'll clear my schedule." What the fuck is wrong with me. First I'm angry, now I'm… What am I? He growled more to himself than to Yami.

Yami chuckled. "Come on, let's get back to the house before they think we get lost."

Seto moved his hand from Yami's stomach, and forced his feet to work. "Don't tell Jou." He muttered. "Last thing I need to deal with is his excitement."

Yami shrugged. "Alright then."


	12. Involving Someone Other Than You

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process. Should Seto have single, or twins?  
_

_Warnings: Language. Discussion of __Abortion))_

_---- _

August 5

Yami and Yuugi sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office, with Seto sitting across from them.

As a yawn escaped Yuugi's lips he leaned back in the chair, and was rubbing his stomach. It was apparent that keeping awake was a tough act as his eyelids became heavy, and closed slowly. Yuugi leaned over, and used Yami's shoulder as a 'pillow'. Yami ran his fingers through Yuugi's hair.

Seto watched Yuugi, smiling inwardly. That could be him in a few months. What was he thinking? He couldn't have a baby. A baby was the last thing he needed. Though he continued to watch Yuugi's mindless ministrations as he was falling asleep. "Is he always like this?"

Yami nodded, and smiled as Yuugi's breathing became even with sleep. "Because of his last pregnancy they've already considered this one high risk. That is the only reason we let him get away with falling asleep any time he sits down."

"Any time he sits down? Good thing he doesn't use public transportation. He'd need an escort or he'd end up lost in transit all day." Seto smirked. He then looked to his watch. They'd been waiting for 10 minutes.

Yami smirked. But before he could respond the nurse entered the waiting room. She smiled when her she looked at Yami and Yuugi. "Motou, Kaiba."

----

After the doctors visit Yuugi had excused himself to the men's room leaving Yami and Seto to themselves.

Seto's face held an uncommon appearance of emotions. He didn't know how to react. An air of easiness settled around him. Mindlessly he put a hand on his flat stomach. He was feeling sick to his stomach, and it wasn't due to his 'problem' as it was well past lunch. Well the 'problem' did contribute a large portion to the sick feeling in his stomach, but it was the fact of defiantly knowing. "I cannot keep it." He had tears threatening to fall.

Yami laid a hand on Seto's shoulder. "You're not thinking clearly."

Seto sighed, and rubbed his temple. "Oh, strangely I am." He turned to face Yami. "What will I do when I start to show?"

Yami threw his hands into the air. "You didn't know until we were six months pregnant. And you finding out was by accident! If you're seriously worried about a few pounds just slouch in the chair. Buy a tablecloth. Get inventive."

Seto sighed; Yami did have a few good points. He couldn't really argue there. "Later in the pregnancy what if I am not fit to run the company?"

"Let the board handle the company for a few months. Rah, knows you pay them enough." Yami put a hand on this stomach, and winced. The little one didn't like the tension, and was kicking to say 'stop it'. "If you're worried about the decisions they'll make have them run them by you first! Managing a family with a job isn't that difficult Kaiba."

Seto knew Yami was angry by the use of his last name. What was that look Yami just gave? Is he all right? "What will I do when my client and business partners show up for a meeting and want to see this 'adorable' Molly of mine? I dare say they'll be disappointed it is a garbage can. Then they'll question why I've put them on hold to have a go with the garbage can, that I've named Molly."

Yami raised a brow. "You named your trash can Molly?"

Seto growled. "Well it was better alternative to say I'm sorry Molly demands my attention. Then I'm sorry I just ate lunch, and like every day for the past month I'm going to throw it up!" He put his hands in his pockets, and suddenly the floor became interesting.

"Dogs are cheep with the pay you make. I'm sure you could find yourself something tiny enough that even you would realize it existed till it demanded your attention." Yami's eyes narrowed. "Oh that's right, you'd end the dogs life first! Just like your willing to end your pregnancy!" He growled and pointed to Seto's stomach.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "That's low Yami!" He couldn't look Yami in the eye. He was right. With the exception of Mokoba and Jou he ignored most everything in his life that paid him the slightest attention.

"You're so worried about you, you, and you know what… You!" Yami emphasized the last you before taking several deep breaths. "Have you considered Jou's feelings about the baby?"

"He doesn't know." Seto sighed. Seriously why am I so against a baby?

"And if you got rid of the baby, and he found out…" Yami paused rubbing his stomach as he sat down. God he hurt. Why did the little one have to kick so hard? "Do you really think he'd stick around? I mean it isn't like you'd consulted him about his feelings first." He paused, and took a deep breath. "Oh that's right, because you know he wants a baby." Emphasizing that fact of Jou wanting a baby. He was getting dizzy from the quick intact of air. Now wasn't the time to panic.

Seto's eyes went from narrow too wide. "Your right… I'm being selfish. I should consider Jou's feelings."

Yami would have smiled if he hadn't hurt so badly. Yuugi returned for the bathroom rubbing his stomach. He noticed Yami sitting, and Kaiba standing; expressions were indescribable. When he sat down near Yami, he could clearly sense the discomfort. "Love, you want me to get the nurse?"

Yami forced a smile, and shook his head. "No love. Seto and me were just discussing his pregnancy. Our little one is just giving me so extra kicks to tell me to calm down."

Yuugi moved from sitting, to kneeling in front of Yami. He rubbed Yami's stomach gently and cooed. Yami smiled, and run his fingers through Yuugi's hair.

Seto put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "I'm sorry for our discussion causing you discomfort."

"Don't let my pain be in vain. Pregnancy may not be a piece of cake, but in the end it is well worth it." Yami smiled up at Seto.


	13. Organized

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process. _

_Seto is 3 months __pregnant__. Yami and Yuugi are 5 months __pregnant__. I'm dating entries at the moment because it is easier to give a time perspective this way. Or at least that is my opinion. Once babies are born I'll stop using dates so much.  
_

_Warnings: __Sexual Refrence, Language))_

_---- _

September 6

Yami and Yuugi were sitting at the dinning room table. They had a calendar and a couple sticker boxes they were planning ahead for the following week.

Yami stuck several stickers on his hand. "They have gymnastics on Monday and Wednesday." He marked gymnastics on the calendar.

"School starts on the eighth." Yuugi smiled, and Yami marked it. "That's it for this week, unless you want to mark Saturday."

Yami raised a brow. "What's Saturday?"

Yuugi's rolled his eyes and sighed as if it should be common knowledge. "As a surprise Aurora is taking them out to the movies." Yuugi smirked, and walked his fingers through the stickers, onto Yami's hand, and up his arm. "You and Me will have the house to ourselves." He then ran his finger over Yami's lip.

Yami took a heavy breath; he then nipped at Yuugi's finger. "Defiantly marking that day." He smirked scribbled a heart representing Mommy and Daddy time.

Yuugi giggled. "Tomorrow while your having lunch with Seto I'm taking the little ones to the park. Aurora is going out for a 'girl' afternoon. Then we have our doctors appointment at 4, so I'll meet you there." He yawned. "Now chore charts." It wasn't really chores; it was more of whom they were helping with what.

"You know if we'd never gotten so organized we'd be overlapping tasks." Yami laughed. "Can we possibly get any busier?"

Yuugi nodded. "Two more little ones are on the way." They found this more amusing than it should have been and both started to laugh. They finished the chore charts and then went to bed.

----

September 7

Yami walked into the KC building, stopping at the secretary's desk to sigh in, and then headed into Seto's office.

Yami stretched, and put both hands on the chair handles slowly lowering into the seat. "Afternoon Seto." He smiled. "What's for lunch?" He rubbed his stomach.

Seto couldn't help but to laugh. Yami's stomach was very obvious, not that he was trying to hide it. "Since you're here I called for pizza, and salad." He shifted in his chair, and stretched. He smiled, and leaned down. It gave the appearance of him being under the desk. With the sound of a door opening when he sat back up a Shiba Inu wondered over to Yami. "Her names Molly. She is a 16 pound Shiba Inu." He sighed. "And Jou who still doesn't know about either the dog or the baby thinks I'm having an affair."

Yami scratched Molly behind the ear. "She's adorable. I bet she'll make a great family pet." He looked at Seto and raised a brow. "Kind of funny that your 'pup' thinks you're having an affair with an actual dog."

"Just because I've mentioned the name Molly a couple extra times on the phone, and taken a couple extra long lunches…" Seto sighed. "But, I don't possibly see why he thinks I'm fucking someone else because I just about fuck the damn stuffing out of him every night."

Yami cleared his throat and shifted uneasily in his chair. "Hormones. Yuugi is going through the same phase." Yami blushed. "Neither of us had that certain hormone go 'haywire' last round. Then again last time around we didn't have three kids, and two on the way. A bit embarrassing I'm not up to par to…" He paused and smirked still red. "As you put it; having the stuffing fucked out of me." Yami smirked. "Not that he needs the stuffing knocked out of him either."

Seto raised a brow, and then this information had them both laughing. They took a couple deep breaths trying to stop laughing. "The pizza and salad you ordered sir is here." The secretary's voice came through the speaker.

"I'll be there in a moment." Stood stood up, and walked over to the mirror. He was fixing his shirt so it didn't look like he'd swallowed a watermelon. Seto rolled his eyes. "Jou asked me the other day why after all these years I needed a new pants size."

"The sooner you tell him the less you'll stress." Yami stood up, and walked up behind Seto. "You look like I did when I was three months pregnant with twins." He put his hands on Seto's stomach. If the secretary had happened to walk in on this 'private' moment it would have looked more like an awkward hug.

Seto glared at Yami via the use of the mirror. "It was hard enough convincing myself to keep one. Now you want to put the notion in my head there could be two?"

Yami laughed and moved away from Seto. "I'm just being honest Seto. Now you better answer the door before the secretary begins to wonder what is taking us so long."

"Yeah, I suppose your right." Seto smiled.

----

September 8

Parents were asked to stay the first day with their children. So, together the five of them walked into the classroom. "Miss Seer it is a pleasure to meet you." Yami smiled, and Yuugi nodded. They took turns shaking the teachers hand.

Miss Seer bent down and smiled. "What are you names, and did you bring a favorite toy?"

Mana did a small curtsy. "Names Mana Miss." She was bright with book smarts, and very energetic. She held up a worn brown teddy. "Hers names Brown."

Mahado tipped his head giggling. "Names Mahado Miss." He was talented with his hand, and very silly. He held up a wooden car. "Momma help me."

Atemu looked into Miss Seer's eyes, he then quickly tipped his head. "Names Atemu Miss." He was a perfectionist, a bit of a loner, and extremely shy. He pulled a worn rabbit to his chest, and hid his face. "His names Ears."

Miss Seer smiled brightly at the three little ones. "Fine toys you have there, and wonderful manors to match. Why don't you scoot along and play with the other children. Class starts in 10 minutes." She smiled and stood up.

Mana took Atemu's hand that took Mahado's hand. They together went to join the other children. Mana kept an eye on Atemu to make sure he didn't wonder off.

Miss Seer's eyes rested on the two adult males. "I expect you'll be back here in another 5 years." She chuckled.

Yuugi rubbed his stomach. "And, hopefully not another five after that."

Miss Seer nodded her head. "Understandable." She winked. "Have 4 myself. Excuse me I need to make my rounds with the other parents."

Yami looked down at one of the small children's chairs. "No way my butts fitting in that chair." He sighed. "I hardly fit in an adult chair."

Yuugi giggled. "Your not that big love. Before you suggest it floors out of the question. I'll never be able to get up."

The morning was filled with introductions of parents and kids. After that was coloring alphabet letters, and then lunch. After lunch was recess and then story time followed by a nap. The last part of the day was math.

----

September 13

Yuugi was cutting the last of the fresh fruits apples, bananas, grapes, strawberries, peaches, and oranges. Yami was stirring melted chocolate in a pot. It wasn't a typical supper, but it wasn't a typical night either. They decided to indulge themselves in something they wanted for a change instead of something that was a must.

Yami brought the bowl of hot chocolate, and fruits into the living room. Yuugi put in Your's, Mine, Ours.

"How much of this movie do you expect we will see?" Yami smirked, dipped an apple slice into the chocolate.

Yuugi rolled the dipped grape around in his mouth. "Depends on how much chocolates left by the time we're through eating fruit."

Yami watched Yuugi with his grape. "Two can play that game." He smirked, and took an orange slice. Instead of biting into it after it was dipped, he slipped his tongue around the orange licking off the chocolate, and then slowly pulled the orange into his mouth.

Yuugi giggled, and grabbed a grape. "And you say my hormones are bad." The movie was already forgotten about. Yuugi scooted close to Yami, holding the grape in his mouth. "Want some?"

Yami's eyes widened, and a smirk formed on his face. He situated himself to accommodate stomachs, and then leaned forward a bit, and soon they were in a passionate kiss fighting over a grape.

An empty fruit plate and an hour and half later Yuugi dipped his fingers into the chocolate. He traced the outline of his lips, and then he pressed their lips together. Yami traced his tongue over the chocolate-coated lips. "They'll be home in less than an hour. I suggest we take ourselves and the chocolate to the bedroom."

Yuugi smirked mischievously, and nodded. "We'll match the movie another time."


	14. Bag of Marshmallows

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process. I'm dating entries at the moment because it is easier to give a time perspective this way. Or at least that is my opinion. Once babies are born I'll stop using dates. _

_I'm sorry but this chapter is entirely Seto and Jou. Yami and Yuugi return next chapter. _

_**This chapter is ****dedicated to ****Buka2000 for ****inspiring me to use ****marshmallows! I give credit to her creative mind.**_

_Warnings: Language, Sexual Reference))_

_---- _

September 26

Seto was stretched out on the sofa at 5 in the morning waiting for Jou to wake up. Today was he not only four months pregnant, but he was going to be celebrating his and Jou's wedding anniversary. A bag of marshmallows in hand, and a blanket over his waist he was watching Titanic. This wasn't something he'd normally have watched, given that it was far to long and far to sappy. But he was still half asleep, and not really paying attention. Besides it was Jou's favorite movie, hopefully that would earn him a couple extra points to make up for the past few months.

A little before six Jou came into the living room. He leaned over the sofa and got a side view of Seto's face. Was that tears on his cheeks, was that Titanic he was watching, and is that marshmallows. He moved a piece of Seto's bang from his face. He knew today was their anniversary, and the scene was almost dismal. "You're going to leave me aren't you?"

Seto took a heavy breath at Jou's touch. He turned his body so that he could look eye to eye with Jou. "Why would you assume such a thing?" He was fighting the urge to yell at such an audacity, yet cry at the same time.

Jou looked into Seto's eyes and sighed. "For one you've been mentioning Molly's name a lot lately." He took a heavy breath, fighting the want to cry. "Two you're eating marshmallows, and you never eat anything sweet." He forced a smile, and small laugh. "Except when licking chocolate off of me." His voice started to shake, his face straight again. "You weren't there when I woke up. You were on the sofa watching my favorite movie."

Seto sighed softly. "I woke up at 5 just as I always do. I didn't want to wake you because it is our anniversary, and we aren't going to work. Thought you might like to sleep in. I put in your favorite movie; because I figured once you did wake up we could watch it together. If you're so worried over Molly then later today we can go to the office, and you can meet her." Fresh tears ran down his cheeks. They weren't movie caused.

"Yah want me to meet the girl who's stealing my husband away from me?" Jou had tears streaming down his own cheeks.

Seto's fists clinched, this day was turning out to be a disaster. His emotional roller coaster wasn't helping. This wasn't how he wanted to tell Jou, but apparently this was how it was going to happen. "Look at my eyes Jou. Don't look at me or away when I stand." He was a bit embarrassed over his figure.

Jou nodded, and took Seto's marshmallows. "If you're that embarsed over the extra pounds you've gained lately then perhaps you should stop eating these."

Seto growled as he stood up. Jou kept his gaze on Seto. "Leave my weight gain and the fucking marshmallows out of this." He moved around the sofa.

Could he be that angry over me noticing that he's gained a couple pounds? "Okay." Jou's voice trembled when Seto took his hand.

Seto looked Jou in the eye as he put Jou's hand on his stomach. "I'm four months pregnant. There's a very good chance that there are two lives inside of me. Lives we created." His own voice was shaking from a range of emotions. Damn hormones, where was the firm confident man he was. "I had to come to my own terms with this, and it hasn't been easy. I didn't realize that while doing so you'd be so quick to think I'm having an affair just because a few things changed."

Jou had to replay what Seto had just told him several times before it completely sunk in. He didn't move his hand, or his eye contact. "You're not joking are you?"

Seto rubbed his temple, and sighed. "No I'm not joking. By the way Molly was originally the name I gave my garbage can at work. When I had clients on the phone I couldn't say hold please while I throw up. I simply said Molly demands my attention. They took it that Molly was a dog, so I got a dog. She's come in handy to continue my lie, and also she eats my lunch when I cannot stomach to eat it myself."

"I feel like an ass." Jou muttered.

Seto cleared his throat. "If I'm having an affair with either my garbage can or the dog then please admit me know to the mental ward… If your willing to get over the my husbands having an affair how about giving me back my marshmallows and then we can continue with our day." He smiled.

Jou held out the marshmallows, his other hand hadn't moved. His expression was something between dumb struck, happy, excited, and about a dozen others. Made you almost wonder who was pregnant. "I'm going to be a dad."

Seto snatched his marshmallows from Jou's hand, and smirked. "No, despite it being me that's pregnate you're going to be the mom." He leaned forward and kissed Jou on the lips.

Jou blinked a couple times and came back to reality. He quickly melted into Seto's kiss. He broke their kiss when air was needed, more so on Seto's behalf. Jou laughed. "So, is this going to turn into one of those mornings where we get nothing done because you want to fuck the stuffing out of me?"

"It's looking like that might happen." Seto grinned mischievously, and leaned forward brushing his lips against Jou.

Jou took back the bag of marshmallows. He shoved one into Seto's mouth, and then took a couple steps back. "You'll have to catch me first." He grinned and threw a marshmallow at Seto.

Seto growled playfully, and 'chased' after Jou. Every time he got close enough another marshmallow was thrown his way. "We're going to need a new bag at this rate."

"I'm sure you've got a dozen others stashed some where." Jou laughed, and dumped the remainder of the bag on their bed.

Seto raised his brow. "Are we eating them, or making love on them?"

Jou shrugged his shoulders, and grinned. "I don't care what you do with them as long as it gets your ass back in our bed."


	15. Visiting Grandpa

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process. I'm dating entries at the moment because it is easier to give a time perspective this way. Or at least that is my opinion. Once babies are born I'll stop using dates as much. _

_This is one of those chapters thats just there. It will catch everyone up to current standings. It is very short. Sorry. Good news, I've got another chapter already in the works. _

_**I need three cat names. One Egyptian related, one Japanese related, and one I don't care. Also I need 4 baby names. Anyone have any suggestions. Two will have the last name Motou, and two will have the last name Kaiba. **__**I'm needy person at the moment. Giggles. Thanks in Advance.**__  
_

_Warnings: None))_

_---- _

October 2

Yuugi six months pregnant blanket in hand walked the length of the graveyard alone; Yami and the children would be along later.

"Grandpa it has been six years since your passing. Not a day goes by that your not thought of or missed." Yuugi spread out the blanket, and sat down. "We bought a new house a couple months ago. Had to." He laughed softly, placing a hand on his stomach. "Our current one was about to be considered to small. We thought of three children per room, but decided in the end that it best they each have their own." His eyes had a twinkle. "We're carrying girls. Mana's very excited. I think it is mostly the fact that she will no longer be out numbered." He sighed. "They are a bit jealous of the little ones at the moment. Christmas time this year is expected to be hectic. Since we are due on Christmas we decided to do the traditional part on the Eve. It was a compromise everyone could deal with. Well every day is hectic at our house." He stretched. "Lets see, there is us, 3 kids, soon to be 5, a nanny, 3 cats, and a tank that contains 10 fish. It is a wonder we don't crazy." He paused a moment, rubbing his stomach. "The new house is two stories and has 8 bed rooms, 4 bathrooms, living room, dinning, and a kitchen. Large fenced in front yard. The back yard is also fenced with a good bit of space. It has a porch, and a pool. Makes you almost think we could rival Seto." He smirked. "Speaking of which he's expecting twins. A boy and a girl. Really warmed him up a bit. Jou's pretty excited." He stretched, and looked up at the sky as a soft wind blew through the graveyard. "We hired interior designers, and movers to help with the packing, decorating, and furniture relocating. Everyone's excited." He yawned. "They are doing good in school; extremely well and very bright. Miss Seer their teacher thinks that if they keep it up they be able to skip a couple grades." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Mai and Anzu are moving to America to open up a dance studio. Honda is doing a wonderful job keeping up with the game shop. He's married to Vivian. Surprised us all." He opened his eyes slowly. "Mokoba will be coming home soon from studding abroad. He's been to every major country on internship." He yawned and stretched. "I'm rambling, and in the process of falling asleep. I've probably forgotten to say half of what's important. I better get a move on it, have to do some grocery shopping." He stood up, and folded his blanket. "Love You Grandpa."


	16. Damn

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process. I'm dating entries at the moment because it is easier to give a time perspective this way. Or at least that is my opinion. Once babies are born I'll stop using dates as much. _

_**Thank You everyone for the wonderful name suggestions! I'm not disclosing the childrens names just yet.**__  
_

_Warnings: Language))_

_---- _

October 8

"Hoshi!" Mahado ran after Hoshi, a 3-year-old Egyptian Mau, named for the single star like pattern on his forehead. He wanted to play with the cat, but apparently the cat had other plans. "Hoshi come back here!" Not that the cat was listening to the 5 year old as he ran towards the living room.

Mana was sitting on the floor in front of the TV petting one of the other cats, Bast. Bast was a 3-year-old Japanese Bobtail.

Mahado with out stretched hands ready to catch Hoshi, tripped over his sisters Barbie. "DAMN!"

Atemu opened the bathroom door, Hoshi ran in for shelter. "Silly kitty!" He picked up Hoshi, nuzzling the kitty.

Mahado glared at his sister. "You no leave Barbie on floor!"

Yami and Aurora had gone out for pet supplies. Yuugi for the most part was house bound. As long as he kept his activity low he wasn't confined to the bed. He came out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. Having heard a swear word. He already knew who had said it, but he still wanted a confession. "Alright who said damn?" They looked at each other, and then shook their heads. He put a hand on his hip. "Tell me now or the three of you get punished."

Mahado sat up, and tossed the Barbie at Mana. No point hiding it, and getting everyone in trouble. Because when that happened everyone got angry with the culprit. "I say Damn. I say it again, and again till she pick Barbie up!"

Yuugi's eyes widened, and he pointed to the kitchen. "Young Man, into the kitchen this instant!" Mahado did as told. He crossed his arms and looked at Mana. "You've been told about Barbie. Please, put her in your room, you may not have her out again till tomorrow."

"Barbie was next to me. His stupid fault for chasing kitty." Mana snatched up her Barbie. "I didn't do anything wrong." She stood up, tossed her head up, and marched out of the room. "I not coming out till Barbie can come out."

Atemu looked at his Mommy with wide innocent eyes. "I in potty whole time it happen. I no do anything… Promise. Just pet kitty. No force kitty." He put Hoshi down; the cat seemed content to stay at the boy's feet.

Yuugi sighed. He could deal with Mana after dealing with Mahado. He smiled looking down at Atemu. "Can you please feed Hoshi, Bast, and Yue?" Yue, meaning moon, named for her time of birth, was the daughter of Hoshi, and Bast.

Atemu picked up Hoshi. "Of course Mommy." He beamed.

Yuugi smiled, and ruffled his hair. "Thank You. Don't forget to wash your hands when you're finished."

----

Mahado leaned against the wall; he didn't look up with Yuugi walked back into the kitchen. "What's your problem?" Yuugi sighed, and crossed his arms. "We've stressed to you that you should not, and will not say those words.

"You say them." Mahado's eyes narrowed, but continued a down ward gaze. "Dad say them. Aurora say them."

"We are adults." Yuugi walked to cabinet and pulled out a can of peas, and a can of carrots. As a form of punishment you had to pick one of your least liked vegetables to have at dinner. The greater the offense the more scoops you got. You forfeited dessert if you didn't finish your vegetable.

Mahado sighed. "I'll eat damn peas at supper." He stormed out of the room.

Apparently a new punishment was going to have to be implemented. Yuugi sighed, and left the peas on the counter.

----

He was leaving the kitchen as the door opened. Yami was holding a small bag containing fish products, while Aurora had a large bag of cat food.

"You look flustered love?" Yami sat the bag on the catchall table.

"Mahado refuses to stop saying damn. Peas are on the counter. He's up to three spoon." Yuugi rubbed his temple. "Mana is in her room, and refuses to come out till Barbie can come out. Which by the way is tomorrow because she left Barbie on the floor." He sighed. "I need to go straighten her out. I was in the middle of fixing lunch when this started. Now, all I want is a nap."

Aurora sat the bag of cat food on the floor. "Yuugi you go take that nap." She smiled. "We can handle things from here. I'll take care of Mana. Yami you finish lunch."

"What about Atemu?" Yami was almost afraid to ask.

"He's feeding the kitties, and washing up." Yuugi yawned. "I'm sorry I not much help lately."

Aurora put a hand on her hip. "You're doing as you've been told." She giggled. "Enjoy being lazy while you can. Because when these two come we'll have our hands full."

"Especially if Mahado doesn't stop saying damn." Yuugi muttered, and walked down the hall.

Yami rubbed his stomach and smiled. He entered the kitchen to finish making lunch.

----

Aurora entered Mana's room to find her playing with Barbie. "If you say in here all day, you'll miss lunch and dinner."

Mana huffed. "No care. Not my fault brother trip over her. He was the one chasing kitty."

Aurora sat down next to Mana. She knew this child could be stubborn. "Proving a point is one thing, not eating is another. You've got other toys you can bring into the living room."

"So brother can trip again. I get blame again." Mana rolled her eyes. "I stay here play, no get trouble."

Aurora smiled inwardly. Time to play tricky. "Well, I guess if you won't come out to eat, then I guess you cannot come out to go to the park after lunch."

"Only if Barbie can come." Mana wasn't easily fooled.

Aurora sighed. "Lets pretend Barbie is on a sleep over. She'll be back tomorrow." She smiled.

"I guess I'll come out." Mana put her toys into her box.

Aurora stood up, and smiled. "Come one lets go help Daddy make lunch."

"Mommy was fixing lunch." Mana smiled. "Mommy okay?"

"Mommy's tired." Aurora giggled.

"We surprise Mommy with lunch in bed?" Mana suggested as they headed down the hall towards the kitchen.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Lets find your brothers." Aurora smiled.

Mana nodded. "I be happy when I have sisters."

----

_(BAST A.k.a. BASTET) (BAHST or BAHS-tet; Female): Mother of all cats, embodiment of the warmth of sunshine, and goddess of the East, this deity in cat form was one of the most popular in all of Egypt. Cats of course were the most sacred of all animals to the Egyptians, but the black cat was particularly sacred to **Bast**. As a result, the physicians of the time would use the icon of a black cat in their healing practices. She was also considered the goddess of pleasures, which covered a lot of territory. Among many of the things that fell under her patronage were: generosity, music and dance, childbirth, protection against evil, frivolity, and sex. And this is by no means a complete list of all she covered. Not only was she the goddess of all cats, but of all animals in general! If this wasn't enough, she was also the goddess of fire and of the moon. Several temples were dedicated to her, and each was home to countless cats which were treated as literal incarnations of the goddess. It almost goes without saying that any cat beloved and honored by their caretaker would feel quite at ease should they be given this honorable name._

If you want the refrence link just ask. FF.N chops links.


	17. Growing a Little Too Fast

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process. I'm dating entries at the moment because it is easier to give a time perspective this way. Or at least that is my opinion. Once babies are born I'll stop using dates as much._

_Warnings: None_

_Tid Bit For Thought (1): This fic here was my first atempt at Male Pregnacy. And now I've got three: Buns in the Oven, Life is Precious, and I Made You Mine._

_Tid Bit For Thought (2): __I'm working on an update for College Romance. I've also got an idea for a Prideshipping fic that involves a few friends, two tents, a camp fire, and marshmellows. So, that might pop up soon. Plus I want to get started on the sequel to Remember Me. Woot 6 fics running, why not 8! Call me crazy!__ And here I was worried I wouldn't have anything to write...))_

_---- _

October 9

It was Monday afternoon the kids where in school, Yami was fixing lunch, and Yuugi was stretched out in the recliner napping. Bast was on the edge of the chair, retracted claws on soft paws chased the kicks of the child in Yuugi's stomach.

Yami returned from the kitchen with a tray of sandwiches and juice. Smiling towards Bast, he sat the tray down and watched her for a moment. "I bet it's your fault we're in this boat to begin with." He chuckled, and picked her up. "You better live up to your name, little one." He rubbed her behind the ears.

Bast rubbed against Yami's cheek, full on purr. "Yes." She meowed loudly.

Yami's brow raised, as moved Bast so his crimson eyes could meet her sapphire eyes. "I'll chalk that one up to coincidence." Bast meowed again, hopped from his grip, and headed off to another part of the house. Yami nudged Yuugi's shoulder. "Love, lunch."

Yuugi stretched, as his eyes fluttered open. "Yami." He yawned.

"Hmm?" Yami leaned forward and kissed Yuugi softly on the lips.

Yuugi giggled, and nipped at Yami's lips. They then moved to the sofa, and he grabbed a sandwich. "We've got a couple more hours before anyone returns home." He held a twinkle in his eye as he giggled.

"Mm Hmm." Yami grinned.

----

"Mahado." Yami's voice was even as he called to his son. "Please, go to your room." It was time to settle up over yesterdays disastrous punishment job over his sons swearing.

Mahado straight faced, arms crossed, simply nodded towards his dad. Dropping his school bag into the pile with the others, he went to his room. He sat on the bed, and played with a car he'd picked up off the floor.

Yami closed the door behind him, and sat on the bed next to his son. "You do remember yesterday, and many days before when you used the word damn, and several other words I'm not going to repeat."

Mahado nodded his head, paying more attention to the car than to his dad.

"Then you'll also remember that we've asked you not to say those words." Yami took the car, so that his son had to look at him.

Mahado was the boy with dangerous violet bangs, and straight black hair that fell to his shoulders looked into his fathers Crimson eyes. Crimson met Crimson, Yami's narrowed, and did his. Mahado may have been five and silly most of the time, but he could fool many into thinking he was older, until he spoke. His grammar was still improving. "You say them when you were my age way back when."

Yami sat the car aside and rested a hand on his stomach. "3000 some odd years ago Mahado children were reared different. We had to be grown up at your age. We knew every day that we existed it could be our parents last. In today's society there are medicines, and plenty of jobs to ensure people have longer lives." He smiled to his son, and ruffled his hair. "Enjoy it while you can, because when you're older you're going to have more responsibility than you'll want. Remember, you've got siblings to look after."

"I'll try." Mahado sighed. "Car back now. Please."

Yami smiled, and handed him his car. "Blink of an eye." He pushed himself to stand. "You'll be there soon enough. First crush, first kiss, first car… They'll all come soon enough."

Mahado's face twisted as he stuck his tongue out. "Yuck dad. No kiss, cooties!"

Yami laughed, and kissed his sons forehead. "Good boy."

Mahado smiled, and kissed his dads cheeks. "Family cooties are good though."

----

Yami came down the hall to find Mana staring intently at the mural of Black Magician girl riding a horse that was painted on her wall. He knocked on her door. Damn what was with their kids being so 'old' for their age?

Mana snapped from her daze. "Dad." She smiled. "Tell me story again bout friend that fought by your side. I named after her, after all." She ran her hands across the horse's leg.

Yami laughed. Dinner apparently was going to be late this evening, as it was his turn to cook. Maybe Aurora or Yuugi would catch on that he was occupied, and it would still be on time. He sat on her bed, and patted.

Mana skipped the couple steps between them. Her uncontained, cascading curls that fell to the middle of her back, dancing. She plopped onto the bed next to her dad. She leaned into him, since she couldn't occupy his lap. "First though, sissy okay." She put a hand on her dad's stomach, and looked up at him with large vibrant purple eyes.

Yami put his hand on hers, and nodded. "Very well." He moved her hand, to find the kicks, so she could feel them to. "Now, that story you wanted." He winked. She giggled.

----

Yuugi noticed that Yami had become occupied, so he took dinner into his hands.

Atemu got up from watching TV, and came into the kitchen. "Me help Mommy." It was more demanded than asked.

Aurora entered the kitchen, laden with bags of food.

Yuugi smiled towards Aurora. "How about we help Nanna first, and then you can help me."

Aurora smiled towards Yuugi. "Thanks. We needed more than I thought." They all laughed. "Once this stuffs up, you want me to help you two?"

"Sure. We can make it a project. I was thinking about spaghetti." Yuugi started unpacking the lighter bags.

Auroa laughed, and raised an arm in a cheer. "Mess central here we come!"

Atemu raised a brow, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I fuse to comment."

"We are all messy sometimes." Yuugi ruffled his tri colored locks, and grinned.


	18. Bast

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process. I'm dating entries at the moment because it is easier to give a time perspective this way. Or at least that is my opinion. Once babies are born I'll stop using dates as much._

_Thank You Chibi Chib for beta'ing this chapter, being a muse, and having a damn awsome creative brain! _

_Warnings: None))_

_---- _

November 28

Yuugi had fallen asleep in the chair, much like every evening, right before dinner. Bast like her usual self, had taken a seat on the arm of the chair, pawing at the child's kicks. She was protective over Yuugi, often hissing at all others, except Yami.

- Start Dream - Yuugi took in the surroundings of the four-wall room with no exit. The walls were lined with Egyptian Hieroglyphs he couldn't read. Bast circled his feet before sitting on her haunches in front of him. Yuugi closed his eyes, and upon opening them, a woman stood before him.

Sharp Sapphire eyes adorned a feline like face. Her body was coated in white fur, with black patches where breasts were. Her lower treasures covered by two pieces of cloth, a loop on each hip connecting the pieces. She was his height, but was more legs than anything. Her fingers and paws were brown. Long slender black ears, and that unmistakable pink collar told him that he was looking at Bast.

"I don't intend to break my promise." Bast's voice was heavy, yet feminine. "Prepare yourself." Taking awkward steps forward on two legs, she put her hands on Yuugi's stomach. "The time nears."

Yuugi put his hands over Bast's, as he looked into her eyes. After all he'd been through, while this was weird in a different sence, he wasn't about to call himself crazy for believing this was their house cat. "The time nears for what?" That had to be the stupidest question he could ask, but it just rolled right on out.

Bast laughed. "For a man who's bared one already, you are clueless." She gave a soft gentle smile. "The time for baring your young of course. I've guarded you thus far as I promised Yami. I'll continue to do so." She bent down, kissing his stomach, and then in a quick fluid movement she licked his nose.

Yuugi blinked as the rough tongue went over the tip of his noise. When his eyes opened again she was back in cat form sitting on her haunches. - End Dream -

Yuugi leapt from the chair as a cool liquid coated his pants. Bast didn't much like the disturbance, and she ran under the coffee table. Yuugi, with a quickened, panic filled pace headed towards the door. He never noticed the, now empty, glass hit the floor, or Mana picking it up and following after him.

Yami hearing the commotion, came from the kitchen. "What's up Love?" He took in Yuugi's frantic state, and how it appeared he was practicing for a marathon as he headed towards the door.

"My water broke!" Yuugi took several heavy breaths. The excitement wasn't good for him, but he had to hurry. Giving Yami only a glance, he flung the door open.

"Love." Yami blinked. "We are due at the end of December, it's only the end of November."

Yuugi closed the door, and stood in the hall. "But," He whined. "Bast just told me to get myself prepared." He looked a tizzy. "I haven't got time Yami. I'm not having it happen again."

Yami rubbed his temple. "Yuugi, Bast is our house cat. And, I'm going to guess that the reason you think your water broke is due to Mana spilling the grape juice she was bringing you."

Yuugi crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed. "Bast isn't just some damn house cat. She was just a person like you and me. Furry, but a person!"

Yami smiled, as Mana caught up to them holding the empty cup. "Sorry." Yuugi clutched his side in pain.

Yami's smile quickly faded as he watched Yuugi hold his sides. Yuugi looked as if his legs were about to buckle. Yami moved quickly to him to help hold him steady. "Mana, get Aurora. Apparently, there's more to this than spilt grape juice." He gritted his teeth, the extra weight was hard to handle on his already strained body. He took a heavy breath. "Also, get your brothers to find Bast."

Yuugi's eyes closed, and he collapsed in Yami's arms. Yami howled as Yuugi went limp in his arms. Aurora ran down the hall and quickly took over holding Yuugi.

Yami leaned against the wall. "Rah!" He breathed heavily. "I think he got himself too excited and forced himself into labor."

Atemu came running, his arms around Bast's waist as the poor cat dangled back, and forth. "Found kitty!"

The 'house cat' meowed loudly, almost angrily. Yami took a second to stare wide eyed at the animal.


	19. Michiko

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process. _

**_Thank You Buka2000 for names!_**

_In the last chapter I put 8 months, I corrected that. I believe, after some thought, that they are around 9 months. My baby was a claimed 3 weeks early and with no complication. So, I didn't give Yuugi any. Sorry if you were hoping for some. _

_Warnings: None))_

_---- _

Aurora had taken herself and children into the Emergency room with promises she would return soon with help. Yuugi was leaning on the door; his eyes had fluttered opened, and then closed some where along the ride. He was now in some state of slumber, but you could tell it was pained through his labored breathing.

Bast had come from under on of the seats of the vehicle to Yami's lap. Her back paws were on her lap, while the top ones rest on his right shoulder. She was licking his cheek in rough, slow strokes. She was purring deeply. 'He'll be alright.'

Yami had heard a tiney, feminine voice in his head. He knew no one other than Yuugi, Bast, and himself was in the car. He looked in the eyes of the cat. Last he checked a mind link was something only Yuugi and himself share. He dared to venture. 'Bast?" When the cat meowed loudly, Yami persisted. 'How?'

Was Yami going crazy, but he could have sworn the cat was smiling. 'You love us, as you do your children. You were 'reborn' with use of magic that magic has worn off onto those you love. It is just the simple fact of awaking the gift you have given us.'

All right that did make some sense. At least his kids, and cats weren't levitating furniture. If they all came to read each other's minds it couldn't be a bad thing. As long this mind link staid in the family, and that didn't use it to cheat on a test. He sighed, and rubbed Bast behind the ears. 'What did you do to Yuugi?'

'He was dreaming. I showed him a human version of me, and told him to prepare. I wasn't expecting little Mana to wake him in such a manor.' Bast stopped her licking, and her stretch like position. In two leaps, only a cat could manage, she was across the car, and in Yuugi's lap. She was chasing the kicks of the child. It was her way of showing Yami that the little one inside was all right. 'See.'

Yami smiled, undoing his seat belt he moved closer to Yuugi. 'I sure hope you're right.' There was some comfort to watching Bast, and Yuugi. So, at the moment he wasn't panicking.

'They are coming Yami.' Bast pawed at the window, and then leapt back down into the floorboard and under the seat. 'I can hold myself for a few hours, but please do return soon since I have no litter pan.' She was out of site.

Yami laughed inwardly at her comment. Aurora opened the door; two medics were behind her with a stretcher. "That was quick."

Aurora nodded. "We'll when you scream man in labor you get a lot of attention." She smiled innocently. "A nurse offered to watch Mana, Mahado, and Atemu."

Once everyone was situated, Yami made sure the window was open enough that Bast could come and go as she pleased. He'd still come back in a few hours to check on her.

----

After Yuugi was settled, and Yami was assured everything was all right, they insisted on checking out Yami. Two cups of water later, he was bloated and miserable but managed to pee in a cup for them. But it didn't stop there he was weighed, and asked about a dozen questions. Checking his heart beat, his pulse. He was use to feeling like a lap rat, but they were in a panic today, and it made him nervous. It didn't stop there, once they were through with him, he was laying on a table. First came the sonogram, and then they listened to heartbeats: his again, and then the babies. Then they put him on a monitor that could measure activity and tell you if you were having any signs of labor. Finally when they were positive that his baby wasn't going to come this evening as well, they let him back out into the waiting room.

Aurora had the children again. She smiled brightly towards Yami, who looked disgruntled.

----

About an hour later Amy walked into the waiting room, holding a little pink bundle. "About three weeks early, but doing just fine." She smiled. "Have you named her Yami?"

Yami leapt up from his seat; in a quick rush he met Amy half way. "Michiko." It was all he could say as he held out his arms eagerly.

"Yami, I'm pleased to say everything turned out normal despite the early labor. You can go on ahead to his room. I'd prefer if your children waited until later to see him. He's sleeping." Amy smiled, making notes. "When your finished visiting with Michiko, please take her to the nurses station so they can try and have her eat something." She left them to the little session unfolding.

----

Yami sat down in the chair; he didn't dare try to sit on the floor. Aurora had the children form a 'viewing' line. Everything in this family had to involve organization, or else everything ended in chaos.

Michiko, from Yami's guessing was about 6 inches, and 6 pounds. She had a handful of black hair, with a single blonde streak. Her eyes were crimson.

"Mommy baby pretty." Mana smiled, her own tiny hand trailing down her sister's cheek. "She be able to play soon?"

"Very pretty. Mommy did a good job." Yami grinned. "She's got a few months before play time. For now, its sleep, eat, and fill a diaper." This had Aurora and Yami laughing. Mana stepped away to let her brothers have a turn.

Atemu's banges tickled Michiko's cheek as he kissed her on the cheek. "Pretty Girl." Michiko's eyes opened crimson meeting crimson. "Mi-ch-iko." He was slow in pronouncing her name. "I'm Atemu, your brother." He giggled.

Yami watched them curiously. He seemed the most interested of the three. He didn't say a word, just smiled. After several moments, Atemu moved aside so Mahado could have a turn.

Mahado crossed his arms. "Another d…" He stopped himself. "Girl to leave dolls on the floor." He rolled his eyes, and stared at her. He caught his dad's eye. "I watch her to." He didn't give Yami time to comment as he joined his brother and sister who were already occupied with a book in the corner.

Aurora rubbed her temple, and gave a dry laugh. "Sometimes I wonder about him."

"I think we all do. Want to hold Michiko before I take her back to Yuugi?" Yami smiled as Aurora nodded.


	20. Of Slippers, Babies, Planes, & Knitting

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process. _

**_Dedication and Major Thanks to Buka2000 and Chibi Chib!_**

_Warnings: Sexual Reference_

_I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh or Alice and Wonderland))_

_---- _

December 14

A very pregnant six months Seto had his hand on his back as he paced one of the longer halls of the mansion. What had him in a tizzy was beyond him; airplanes landed every day, babies were born everyday. His pacing was affecting Molly as well. She chased after him eagerly, waiting for the moment he'd stop to turn around. Because when he'd stop she'd nip at his slippers.

Jou had spent a good part of the morning searching the mansion in search of Seto. It wasn't like him to just disappear. He had noticed the previous evening that Seto didn't sleep well, it wasn't the frequent bathroom trips either; something was bothering him. Finally he heard the 'yip' of Molly.

"How long have you been here Seto?" Jou smiled, and headed towards the end of the hall were Seto was currently stationed, as he looked out the window. The energetic dog, pleased at the pause because she could attack slippers. Molly; however, stopped when Jou had started coming towards them. 'New Slippers!' She took off, meeting Jou half way.

Seto turned, and smiled at Jou. "Since three this morning. But there's about an hours worth of bathroom time in there." His hands moved from his back, to massage his stomach. He sighed, as they kicked him extra hard as if saying get your butt moving. "They seem happier when I walk, I think they know I am nervous."

Jou stood behind Seto, nuzzling his neck and his helped Seto massage his stomach. "What in the world do you have to be nervious about?"

"Mokuba comes home in two days. Yami's baby is due Christmas, ours on Valentines Day. The fact that I forgot breakfast, so I am thinking extra hard about what I will eat for lunch." Seto leaned into Jou, almost purring at touch as it calmed the twins. "Then, of all things, I have that huge meeting next week. You know: Christmas Eyes in Visions of Blue."

"Mokuba's a big boy Seto, it isn't like you have to worry him coming home pregnant or nothing. And, Yuugi's baby came out all right, so Yam's will to. Promise you. These two will stay in the oven till they breads done cooking… Or whatever the fuck that phrase is. And, speaking of break and ovens you do need to eat love, lets go do brunch." Jou straightened up, and took Seto's hand leading him down the hall Molly in toe. "And, everything will work out just fine involving the amusement park."

"If Mokuba comes home pregnant I'll ground him!" Seto growled. "He maybe old enough to make decisions but…"

"But, what love? Looked at yourself lately?" Jou grinned, and poked Seto's stomach.

"He's not married Jou!" Seto stopped in the middle, crossing his arms at his chest. "And, he better not think of bringing a girl home without a ring on her finger."

"Or, boy…" Jou crossed his own arms. "And, I don't remember a ring being on my finger when we first had a roll in the hay."

"What ever Jou, but I mean it!" Seto huffed, and then his eyes widened. "You're hiding something from me aren't you?"

Jou looked away, and started walking again. "Everything's just fine Seto stop worrying."

----

Seto picked up the knitting needles, and found where he'd left off on the quilt. Some of the ladies in the Lamaze classes had formed a knitting group, and Seto having more forced free time had joined. Surprisingly he'd come to enjoy knitting. Molly had found something to like about it; when the yarn ball rolled away it was an opportunity to play fetch. Jou couldn't understand what either of them enjoyed about balls of yarn.

"Alice in Wonderland again?" Jou who was hiding something behind his back sat on the sofa next to Seto.

"The twins like it." Seto smiled, and recited the Walrus. "Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings."

"Alright love, this pregnancy has made you a fruit loop." Jou grinned as wide as the Cheshire cat himself. "First yah buy a dog, then you start knitting, and now your reciting children's videos."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Stop making fun of me, or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Jou giggled, and started to tickle Seto. "I'm the only one who can do the poking around here remember."

Seto eyes narrowed as he laughed due to the tickling. "Just you wait."

Seto breathing heavily caused Jou to stop and looked concerned. "You alright?"

"Yes." Seto smiled, and started knitting again. "At least this Black Eye Dragon won't have a funny tail."

"We'll that last quilt was your first attempt. You've gotten better since then." Jou reached behind him and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. He threw one Seto, and when it fell to the floor Molly ate it.

"Marshmallows!" Seto's eyes widened, as he set aside his knitting. "I searched the kitchen over this morning, thought we were out."

"We were but I made a special trip this afternoon." Jou grinned, and handed Seto the bag. "Just try to not eat this bag in one sitting."

Seto leaned forward and kissed Jou softly on the lips. "Thank You."

----

December 15

It was bath time, Yuugi and Aurora were busy helping Mana and Atemu. Yami having less than two weeks left of the pregnancy was already in bed.

Mahado had snuck away from the adults and had brought a stool into Michiko's room; carefully he'd taken her from her crib. He was sitting on the floor cradling her. This wasn't a side he'd show around his brother and sister, he was tougher than them, and while he protected them he didn't actually show a side of caring that he had siblings.

Michiko was fond of Mahado, even if she had only come to exist in the world recently. Opening heavy eye lids, smacking lips, she reached up with pudgy hands and tangled then into the violet streaks.

Mahado cooed through his giggle. "Want to hear of how your mommy and daddy saved the world."

Unaware of how much time had passed, Mahado continued to cradle his sister who was making a mixture of faces over the story. Yuugi having heard voices in Michiko's room went to see what was up. Pausing temporarily for a smile to grace his face as he found Mahado in there with him.

"And then…" Yuugi smiled, as he sat next to Mahado.

Mahado looked up to Yuugi, and smiled. "You tell them Mommy, and I'll be angry."

"Our secret then." Yuugi ran his fingers through Mahado's hair. "She likes you."

"A lot." Mahado smiled, as Michiko again tangled pudgy fingers in her brother's hair.


	21. Paris Romance

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process. _

**_Dedication and Major Thanks to Chibi Chib and _****_Buka2000 and dragonlady222 and Yami Val!  
_******

_Warnings: None_

_I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh))_

_---- _

December 16

Mokuba sat in a little sandwich shop located out side KC. He rested his hand on his obvious stomach, which thankfully was hidden by the table of the booth he sat in. To think he'd managed to hide his marriage for nine months and pregnancy for seven months from his brother. Not that he wanted to hide the two most important moments in his life, but it was something that should be told face to face, not over the phone. He still had a couple years of college to finish up, but as far as he was concerned he was through with internship and moving around. He was going to continue college, and would soon be opening a branch of KC in Paris.

Mokuba heard the chime over the door indicating someone else had entered the shop. He looked up from his teacup that he'd been staring in to see it was Seto. He smiled, and raised a hand to get his brothers attention. Standing wouldn't be wise, it would put his brother in instant shock, and that wasn't what he needed considering his brother was due around the same time as him.

Seto smiled towards his brother. He wondered why his brother hadn't stood up, but this wasn't time to bicker. It was the holiday season. He sat down slowly. "Last night, I could have picked you up from the airport."

"It's alright brother." Mokuba smiled. "I was tired, and it wouldn't have been a good idea for me to have been active after my flight."

"Oh?" Seto raised a hand to signal a waitress. "Why's that?" To him it appeared that his brother had put on a little weight since there last visit. Maybe it was just the baggy clothing. He had his hair pulled back, showing more of his face.

Mokuba stretched before stirring his tea. "It has a lot to do with why I have decided to open a branch of KC in Paris, France." When Mokuba felt Seto's eyes his cheeks became a light pink. "I've been married for nine months now." He looked up from his teacup and into his brother's eyes. "I'm due in February."

"What is due in February?" Seto's mind went straight past marriage to due. His frustration was plastered to his face, and his kids were kicking him for the unneeded stress. Then it dawned on him. "You're pregnant?" His fists clenched. "You leave Japan and get knocked up?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it knocked up. That makes my daughter sound unplanned." Mokuba frowned, and place a hand on his stomach. "While the means of how it happened weren't conventional… I feel in love."

"Just who is this person, and how did you meet?" Seto could tell that the extra weight was due to pregnancy when Mokuba had rested his hand on his stomach. Planned Pregnancy? What was his brother thinking? He still had two years of college left. How was he going to have a relationship, start a family, go to college, and start a branch in Paris?

Before Mokuba could answer, things were answering for themselves. He looked up hearing the chime again. It was his lover Raphael with a bag in hand. It had to be that donut he was craving. He smiled, and raised his hand for him to join him and his brother. "I met Raphael in a bar." He giggled. "The dorm I was in had this weird initiation. I was dressed in a skirt and blouse, and told to have a night on the town as a girl. Having long hair, and not being from Paris, France was a plus. While embarrassing, I did it. I was tipsy, he was tipsy."

"Hours of chatting." Raphael sat down next to Mokuba smiling. "Eiffel Tower. Cold steel. Hot bodies." He kissed his lovers cheek. "The end of the evening he wouldn't tell me his name. He was scared to death of you."

Seto started firstly for the fact of knowing nothing of this. Secondly for picture his brother in girls clothes. Third Raphael was non other than that jerk from back then. "Me? Scared of me?"

Mokuba nodded. "I really wanted to meet him again, but I didn't want to disappoint you. I gave him the thong I was wearing before vanishing as the sun rose." He took the bag from Raphael, mouthing thank you.

"We meet again two weeks later in a bar; although, I didn't recognize him in his school uniform. He overheard me talking to the bartender, and then mentioned did the person leave behind…" Raphael laughed. "Anyways…"

"My brother always did like his fairy tales." Seto smiled as the waitress brought him bottled water and a sandwich. He ate here often and didn't need to order; they just knew. He sighed. "I'm just shocked. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to tell you in person and not over the phone. Conflicting schedules have kept me from coming sooner." Having finished the donut Mokuba yawned, and laid his head on Raphael's shoulder.

"You alright." Seto noticed his brother's energy slowly draining.

"He's fine." Raphael smiled and ran his fingers through Mokuba's hair. "When ever he sits still for longer than 10 minutes he wants to take a nap."

"Sounds like Yuugi." Seto laughed. "Why don't you check out of the hotel and come stay at the mansion. That would give us more time to get acquainted." He could see his brother's eyes. "You already know that it isn't any trouble. Jou loves the company." He paused. "We could even invite Yuugi, Yami, and crew."

"Alright." Mokuba smiled. "We are only here till the first of January."

----

Aurora exhausted sat down on one of the bags. "Been a while since we've done this." She stretched. "Good thing we are only going across town. I'd hate to see what we'd back to go to out of country."

"Being retired to only Japanese tournaments we won't have to many out of country experiences." Yami grinned as he watched Aurora. "Thankfully I am pregnant and I can get out of the packing process."

"I sure hope Seto is up for this." Yuugi held Michiko in one arm, while dragging a suitcase behind him. "He's use to having himself and Jou only in that mansion. Now for an entire week he's going to have our family, plus Mokuba's, and his."

"No worse than if he arranged this to happen at a resort." Aurora stood up, and headed down the hall. "Wait a resort is worse. Then you have everyone else's families to content with." She laughed.

Mana came into the room wearing a knee length red dress, and had a big bow in the back. Her hair was braided with matching strands of ribbon. "I have Bast."

Mahado came in behind his sister wearing green overalls and a white t-shirt. "I got Yue." He rolled his eyes, and huffed. "Damn, stop squirming." He scolded the cat.

Yuugi shot Mahado a look. "Watch it young man." Further scolding was put on hold as Atemu entered the room.

Atemu was worn blue jeans, and a white sweater with a purple snowflake pattern. "I've got Hoshi!"

"I foresee comedy in our future." Yami rolled his eyes. "The Motou's Met the Kaiba's."


	22. Humorous Conflict

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process. _

**_Dedication and Major Thanks to Chibi Chib and _****_Buka2000 and dragonlady222 and Yami Val!  
_**

_Warnings: None_

_I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh))_

_---- _

Atemu sat in a chair in front of the window. Out side was a dull winter gray with flurries of snow. He was in his room, and keeping away from his family, the family of the host. He didn't care for large crowds. Content with Hoshi, who was comfortably positioned in his lap. Occasionally Hoshi would sit up, and paw at the window in an attempt at chasing the flakes.

Mokoba knocked of the doorframe so that when he spoke he wouldn't startle the kid. "Atemu you alright?" He wasn't around Atemu often enough to know that he preferred to be alone. He walked over to the window, and had he not been pregnant would have kneeled down to be at eye level with Atemu.

Atemu looked from the window, and up to Mokuba. "Fine, thank you." He smiled, and stroked Hoshi to keep him calm. He already knew the next question, as it was asked so many times. "I like be alone." Hoshi meowed compliance.

Mokuba put a hand on Atemu's shoulder. "You shouldn't sit there and watch life pass you by… You should go out and experience life." This five year old reminded him a lot of his brother Seto before he'd married Jou.

"No one misses me." Atemu smiled, and looked back out the window. "Except you." Hoshi pawed at Atemu's hand has he traced his name into the cool glace. "My teachers, family use to this."

"Dinner will be ready soon. I think afterwards everyone is getting together to watch a movie. Maybe you would like to join us." Mokuba put his free had on his stomach in attempt to calm his daughter.

Atemu caught the action from the corner of his eyes, and giggled. "Bast is good at calming babies." He scratched Hoshi behind his ears. "Find her for me Hoshi." He sat the cat down, and stood up. "He'll meet us at the table."

Mokuba watched the cat exit the room, and then looked back at Atemu. "You are close with the cats." He smiled, and led the way out of the room.

"I don't pull tails, or chase them." Atemu followed Mokuba. "Hoshi is most favorite of mine."

----

Michiko was already fed and in bed. Seto and Yami, Jou and Yuugi, Mokuba and Atemu, Raphael and Mahado, Mana, and lastly the three cats and a dog entered into the dinning hall. Each pairing was equally immersed in a topic of choice. However, it ceased so they could sit next in proper placement the kids in one room, and the adults in another.

The table was already heavy with bread, soup, salad, broccoli, corn, green beans, mash potatoes, macaroni and cheese, cranberry sauce, rice, black-eyed peas, lima beans, fried steak, and fried chicken. In an orderly fashion, they each grabbed a dish, and when finished passed it to the next person. This worked, until certain dishes were placed in the hands of the pregnant ones.

Seto's eyes narrowed as he saw Mokuba and Yami eyeing the mash potatoes. Quickly snatching them up. "I saw them first." After taking half the dish he passed it on.

Yami was next, taking half of what was left.

Mokuba huffed out of irritability. "Save me some mash potatoes!" He whined knowing he was last down at the table.

Jou rolled his eyes. "Boys, boys… They can make more." The three glared at him. "Seto I have all rights to cut you off." He brandished his fork in his general direction. "I'll advise Yuugi and Raphael to do the same for you Yami and Mokuba if you don't change those attitudes."

"Make us suffer, we make you suffer." Yami brandished his own fork towards Jou.

Yuugi looked to Raphael, as Seto threw his roll at Jou. "I should have brought a rain jacket." Yuugi muttered.

"Worse than the five year olds." Raphael muttered back, as he leaned in his chair to look in on them. A tomato smacked him in the face. Quickly at full attention, he glared. "Alright right who…" He brandished his forked sending the piece of steak flying.

Within the next ten minutes food landed in plates in a most unconventional method, via food fight. Aside from on plates, it was all over the floor, walls, and themselves.

Yuugi stood up, raking the macaroni and cheese from his hair. "Need a bath before we sit down to a movie.

Mokuba giggled. "So much for civilized dinner." He ran his finger through the mash potatoes on his plate. "At least I managed to get some."

Raphael had a mischievous grin on his face as he watched Mokuba suck the mash potatoes off his finger; he himself munched on some broccoli. "Family gatherings aren't supposed to be civilized. If they were then we wouldn't ever make decent memories."

Jou nudged Seto who had eyes the size of saucers as he watched Raphael and Mokuba. Seto shook his head and mumbled. "Jou pass me what is left of the corn."

Jou nodded. "Sure." He noticed that the pets were having a feast.

----

Yami, Seto, and Mokuba occupied the sofa while Yuugi, Jou, and Raphael sprawled out on the floor beneath them. Bast, via the back rim, passed the length of the sofa where the three pregnant men sat. Occasionally Bast paused to nuzzle them on the back of their necks. Atemu and Mana sat in the corner of the room engaged in a game of chess. Hoshi was in Atemu's lap. Yue was positioned in front of the TV, occasional to stand on two back legs or to run the length to chase the characters. Molly was curled in her dog bed in the corner. Mahado was in between the units, and the TV; sprawled out on his stomach and interested in the movie.

Mana looked to her brother, Atemu, a twinkle in her eye. "You're not paying attention."

"The noise distract me." Atemu sighed, and moved the piece. "I also feel uneasy."

Mana nodded. "They insist we be here." She herself preferred the company of a book to a person; although, she would be talkative in small groups.

"Check Mate." Atemu rolled his eyes, disgusted by the easy win. "Seems you no all here either."

Both Mana and Atemu laughed. Mahado shot a look to his brother and sister, and made a shushing sound. The room at large looked at the three children. Yami gave a 'don't start' look at the three.

Atemu finished putting up the game, and stood up with Hoshi in arms. "Please excuse me." He left the room.

Mana walked over to momma, and sat in his lap. Yuugi ran his fingers through Mana's hair. "It's alright."

Mahado looked at his sister, and sneered. Before he was caught he returned to watching the movie.


	23. Tummy Fluff

_((Thank you to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. Dealing with work, and the fic rotation process. _

**_Dedication and Major Thanks to Chibi Chib and _****_Buka2000 and dragonlady222 and Yami Val!  
_**

_Warnings: None_

_I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh))_

_---- _

December 20

A little after nine, kids tucked in Yami leaned into one of the larger chair to relax for a moment. The chair was positioned in front of the fireplace, warm and cozy. Yuugi sat beside Yami with his head on his lover's shoulder, and a hand on his lover's stomach. He missed being pregnant with Yami, but not at the same time had its advantages as well. Bast sat on the arm of the chair, chasing the kicks of the child. Yuugi's other hand scratched Bast behind the ear. "You about ready love?"

Yami joined the 'hand fest' on his stomach by placing his own on his stomach. "Yes, five days left, and it feels like it crawling by slower than a snail." He grinned. "But, tell me what is the fascination with my stomach other than it being the size of a watermelon."

Yuugi giggled. "We're just giving the littlest daughter some attention. She happens to be in your stomach, so it's you we have to touch." He teased.

Seto stretched, and rested his hands on his back. "I think you two have the right idea… I don't know how you two do it with 3 five year olds, 1 one month old, and with the thought of another on the way…" He moved one hand to his stomach as he eased into a neighboring chair.

Yuugi giggled, and leaned over his chair, placing his hands on Seto's stomach. "Love. Devotion. Lots of Patience."

"Get use to it, I'm felt up by everyone." Yami rolled his eyes. "Although, family and friends doesn't bother me much as does a random stranger."

"Here, this one's awake." Seto nodded, and took a deep breath. He took Yuugi's hand, and put it more towards the right side. "Don't you even think of waking the other one."

"Really, Seto you won't have any problems." Yuugi giggled as the baby kicked his hand. "Changes happen for the best."

"I'm thankful this time around it is just one." Yami laughed. "My twins never slept, or so it seemed."

Seto was about to comment when he felt several more hands on his stomach. He looked up from Yuugi to notice Jou. He smiled, and scooted over so he could sit in the same chair with him. "Nice of you to join us."

"I brought your favorite." Jou grinned and handed Seto a bag of marshmallows. "So, what is this a touch the stomach session."

Mokuba came into the room. "If it is, I want in." He yawned, more than anything he wanted to sleep. Was ready an hour ago, but his little girl was keeping him awake. "Maybe it will make her calm down."

Seto looked over to his brother, and grinned. "You're the one that planned to get Pregnant… Not me."

"We'll making her was fun. Carrying her is fun for the most part unless she kicks the shit out of me like now… I just cringe at the thought of birthing her." Mokuba crossed his arms, and pouted. He then winced and rubbed his stomach. He sat down in a neighboring chair.

Yuugi giggled, and cited Yami. "This bunny wants to make bunnies… That was all the planning we did for our second pregnancy." He shot a look at Yami. "I just didn't know he meant it literally at the time.

They all laughed at this till there sides ached. Raphael came into the room. He was coming from the kitchen carrying a tray. "Brought snacks it looks like we're going to be up for a while."

Mokuba kissed his lover softly on the lips before easing himself into the chair. "We'll then that means the only pregnant person in this room that didn't do any planning was you big brother." He grinned, as he teased.

"Yeah, it was rather unexpected." Seto's eyes narrowed, but then he smiled. "It's alright though."

Bast stopped pawing at Yami's lap, and crossed over into Mokuba's chair. She started chasing the child's kicks. Mokuba scratched her behind the ears. "What is about you little kitty that babies like so much." Bast looked up and meowed.

"She's some what the reason for Yuugi's early delivery. Our cats just aren't normal…" Yami grinned. "Then again I'm not normal, Yuugi's not normal, and neither are the children."

Raphael laughed. "You're normal to us, and that is what matters."

"Our families not that normal either Yami." Mokuba blushed. "Remember, I'm the one who dresses as a woman some times."

Jou leaned forward to look at Mokuba. "Yeah, well I'm the one who's married to a guy who names his garbage can… So we aren't normal either."

Seto's eyes widened, and then laughed. "Well it wasn't like I could say, hold on while I empty my stomach. Morning sickness you know. Besides, I later justified the situation and got a dog."

"Speaking of which were is Molly." Yuugi stretched. "… Hoshi, and Yue."

"Yue and Molly are in the kitchen. Yue was on the fridge, and Molly just starring at her. As for Hoshi, I saw him in the window seal near the front door." Raphael smiled. "Good thing I came in last." Everyone nodded.

----

A little after eleven Seto was leaning against Jou, and both of them were asleep.

Yuugi helped Yami to stand. He grinned mischievously. "Come on this bunny will give you a massage before bed." Yami stood up slowly, and then kissed Yuugi.

Raphael was awake although Mokuba was leaning against him and asleep. "Have a good evening. Don't work him to hard… Would hate to have to make a midnight run to the hospital." He winked.

"Babies come when they want to, not when we want them to." Yami laughed. "But, I'll take your advice. Have a good evening."

Yuugi nodded. "Night."


	24. Dress Up

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: None  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh _

_Major Thanks and Dedication to **Chibi Chib** & **Buka2000 **& **dragonlady222**__. All of which 'traveled' with me on my journey of creating a novel during National Novel Writers Month. Which is still a work in progress... _

_By the way, anyone miss me during my month away? Miss those every day or every other day updates? Buckle your seat belts because I'm back and juggling!))_

----

Mana walked the halls of the mansion, coming to an open door she went in. While the room looked lived in, it was tidy. She didn't open the dressers, or look through things. She simply looked at the pictures on the dresser. She was fascinated with paintings, pictures, anything of the sort.

Mokuba came into the room via the adjoined bathroom. He was dressed; however, his damp hair was contained in a towel wrapped turban style. "Mana." He smiled. "Something I can help you with?"

Started, Mana inhaled quickly, drawing her hands against her side. She spun around slowly. "Nothing…" She stuttered. Really she wasn't. She didn't' even know the room was occupied.

"Which picture were you looking at?" Mokuba held onto the side of the bed, and slowly knelt down. "Point it out, and I'll tell you about it." He smiled.

Mana nodded slowly, and pointed out the picture of a lady in a floral dress. "She very pretty lady."

Mokuba giggled. "That would be me. Taken shortly after I arrived in Paris." He pointed out the man beside him. "That's Raphael, my husband."

Mana nodded, she did recognize him. "You are pretty anytime." She looked at some of the other pictures. "You like Paris?"

Mokuba nodded. "Very much." When she didn't seem interested in asking further questions about pictures he took a different approach to her. She was deep in thought for the age of 5. "Do you like to dress up Mana?"

"It can be fun." Mana's smile grew larger as she thought of an idea. "Would you play tea party with me?" She gave large puppy eyes. "Pretty please."

Mokuba gave a soft sighed, and gave an easy smile. "Sure, Mana. Why don't you go get Aurora, she'll be able to help us with makeup, dress up clothes, and setting up tea."

Mana nodded and squealed in delight.

Raphael entered the room just as the delightful form of Mana ran out. He closed the door behind him, and head for the closet since the light was on. He grinned noticing Mokuba looking standing their naked holding dresses up against his frame. "I'm partial to that one myself." He said softly, about the floral dress Mokuba kept up going back to.

"Mana wanted me to dress up and have a tea party with her." Mokuba looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Will you please help me Love?"

Raphael tugged at the bottom of the dress, gently easing it over Mokuba's stomach. "Will you do this for her." He whispered as he zipped the dress.

Mokuba turned around. He used his hands to put Raphael's on his stomach. "As long as she doesn't find it freakish I suppose I would." He grinned. "Would be fun to go dress shopping with her…"

Raphael grinned as he rubbed Mokuba's stomach. "… Don't forget the makeup, shoes, and hair ribbons."

"Sometimes I wonder just who wears the dress in this family." Mokuba stood on tiptoes, and kissed Raphael gently on the lips.

"To bad I cannot press you against the wall…" Raphael whispered huskily. "Or else I'd already have that dress hiked."

"Down boy…" Mokuba put his hands on his hips, pouting playfully. "There is time for that later!"

Raphael tapped Mokuba's nose. "Promise."

Mokuba nodded. "Of course." He had a twinkle in his eye. "Come on lets find Mana and Aurora."

"You aren't finished are you?" Raphael looked his small lover over. "What about your jewelry, makeup, and hair?"

"Aurora is going to help us out. I figured we could make it a group project… Just not me being in a dress." He winked. "After all my parts are just a little different."

Raphael grinned. "Oh, that part I very much understand."

Aurora entered the room; box in one hand, Mana's hand in the other. "Alright then girl time!" She giggled. She smiled shyly towards Raphael. "That means you need to scoot. Why don't you go gather the other boys." She winked as Raphael left the room.

Mana giggled. "See I told you Mokuba make pretty lady!" She gave Mokuba a gentle hug.

Mokuba had pink creeping onto his cheeks. "Thank You." He hugged Mana.

First down the stairs was Aurora who was wearing a bright yellow dress that was straight until it got to the ankles where it flared out. There was a big pink bow on one of the shoulders. A big floppy hat with another big pink bow on the side adorned her head. Her hair was braided with pink ribbon. Strap sandals, bright red lipstick. It was a huge change for the typical girl next-door look she normally had.

Mana, second down the stairs, wore a white dress with big black poke-a-dots. A large black ribbon was pulled around her waist, and tied into a bow. A white headband that pushed up the front of her hair while the rest was pulled into a pair of double pigtails. She wore the same bright red lipstick as Aurora. She wore play shoes with heal.

Mokuba, last in line, slower than the other two due to being seven months pregnant, wore a floral maternity dress that fell to his ankles. His face was completely done up with make-up that complimented his dress. He wore several bracelets on his arm, and a single necklace. His hair was straighter than normal, and was pulled back. He wore a simply floppy hat, and flat shoes.

Raphael, Seto and Jou, Mahado and Atemu waited downstairs whistling and clapping as they came down the stairs.

"Mana look pretty." Atemu grinned at his sister. "Doesn't she brother?" He nudged Mahado who was already nodding his head in rapid movements.

Raphael tapped Mokuba's nose. "Even pregnant you can make a dress look sexy." He whispered low into his husband's ear so the children couldn't hear it.

Seto looked at Raphael, and who thought for sure was Mokuba. "How did you manage?" You couldn't help but to notice that Mokuba even had a perfect 'rack'.

Mokuba giggled, putting a hand on his stomach. "Custom design and fit bra I had done for me when it was apparent this would be a frequent thing." He looked at his brother smiling. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Very good." Jou smirked. "Even if drunk, no wonder Raphael got confused"

Yami smiled at his daughter Mana as he held out his hand. "May, I escort you pretty lady."

Mana took her daddy's hand. "Silly daddy of course you can… Just don't hurt my sissy in the process." She giggled.

Yuugi held out his arm. "Aurora?" He smiled. "You know I feel like high school all over again… Just one thing different."

Aurora held onto Yuugi's arm. "Let me guess, Yami instead of me?" She laughed.

"More like I was holding his arm." Yuugi grinned. "We've set things up in the dinning room. With three pregnant people we didn't think it was best to have this on the floor."

The dinning room itself was typical, but the table was transformed. It had a large lacey white tablecloth, and deep royal blue table runner. Daisies were randomly placed along the length of the table. Ten white candles in silver holders place the length of the table. In front of each silver candle was a large cloth doilie. Sitting on the doilie was plate, a bowl, a glass, and appropriate silverware. The dishware itself was elaborate fake Fine China that was cream in color with a vine design.


	25. A Link To Something New

I started something slightly the same, but a little different at the same time : http : / www . fanfiction . net/s/7167622/1/Denial_Isnt_Just_A_River_In_Egypt

Minus the spaces.


End file.
